Boy with the Brunette Hair
by nohandleonthings17
Summary: What if Ulrich never went to Kadic? Yumi and the rest of the gang are in college. What will happend when Yumi's long time boyfriend breaks up with her. Will she give up on love or will a certain brunette change her mind
1. BWTBH

**Boy with the Brunette Hair**

Yumi sat alone in her apartment staring at her phone.

' _Why hasn't he texted me back yet?'_

Just then, the doorbell to the apartment sounded. She immediately answered the door.

"William?" Yumi asked very excited

"Uhhh, no." Aelita said

"Oh, hey, Aelita."

"Well you don't sound excited."

"I know, it's just I expected someone else."

"William?"

"Yeah."

"You're still with him?"

"What do mean still?"

"Nothing, I mean."

"Aelita, use your words."

"Didn't he cheat on you?" Aelita then thought about it. "Twice?"

"Yeah, but he said he was sorry."

Then Aelita didn't say anything.

"Aelita?"

"Yumi? As your best friend, I think you should break up with him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Yumi? I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Just then Aelita's phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Jerbear. He's here?. Awesome, we'll be right over. K, bye."

"Who's here?"

"One of Jeremy's and Odd's friend from Germany."

"Oh cool."

"Why don't you come and meet him?"

"Why would I want to?"

"So you can forget all about William."

"Maybe I don't want to forget about him."

"Yumi, just come and meet him. If you don't like him after a few minutes, you can leave."

"You promise?"

"I promise. But I have to see you put in an effort."

"Ok fine."

"Yaay."

Aelita then hugged her best friend.

'OK but it's just for a few minutes."

"That's all you'll need."

"Ok can't breathe, can't breathe!"

"Aelita released her friend.

"Hey look, you'll thank me one day."

"I seriously doubt it."

 **Alright guys, that's it for this chapter. Please tell me wht ya thought. I goal is to become one of the best fanfiction authors, but I can't get there without constructive criticism.**

 **Please follow and review**

 **BY3**


	2. BWTBH CH2

**Hey guys and gals, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Boy with the Brunette Hair**_ **.** __ **This chapter will be Ulrich's side. I hope you like it.**

Ulrich woke up to the sound of his mother telling him to get up

"Ulrich, honey. It's time to get up. You don't want to miss your flight." My mom said.

"Coming mom."

"Please tell me you packed all of your stuff last night."

"Of course mom."

"Did you take a shower last night?"

"Yes mom, I did everything you told me to do last night."

"Ok, I was just making sure."

Ulrich grabbed all of his stuff and walked down the stairs. When he got there, he saw his mother and father waiting for him.

"Hey son, are you ready to go?" his father asked.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, let's go."

"Just then his mother started to cry.

"What's wrong mom?"

"My baby boy is going off to college in another country."

"Don't worry mom. I'll be back for Thanksgiving."

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you so much."

"But mom? You must've known that this day was gonna happen."

"I know."

"Honey, you'll gonna have to let him go."

Ulrich gave his mom a loving hug and he and father left for the airport. Half way down the road, his father told him something

"Your mother and I sent you to this college hoping for you to fall I love."

"Really?"

"Yes, so please try to find love."

"Ok dad."

They arrived at the airport around 5:00. Ulrich's father gave him his ticket and gave his son a hug.

"I know I don't show it much but, I love you son."

"I know dad."

Ulrich walked into the airport, found his gate, and waited for his flight to be called. While waiting for his flight, he found the luggage drop off. After dropping off his luggage, he went back to the departure gate. When his flight was finally called, he grabbed his book bag and walked into the gate. He found his seat and sat down.

"Good morning passengers, this your captain speaking. The time is now 5:30. Our trip to America will take about 15 hours. So sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight." The voice over the intercom said.

Hearing how long the flight will take, Ulrich grabbed his iPod and started to listen to music.

"This is going to be a long day."

 **BWTBH**

Ulrich finally arrived in America at about 12:00 at night. At the airport, Odd, Ulrich's best friend, was waiting for him.

"Hey Oddball."

"Hey bro, how was flight?"

"Long as hell. The girl in the seat next to me gave me her number."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Girls always give their numbers. It's annoying ."

Ulrich started to yawn uncontrollable.

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, you can sleep in the car.

 **Alright guys, what did you think of this chapter? Please tell me.**


	3. BWTBH CH3

It was about 9:00 at night and Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy were heading to one of the bars in town.

"Why are we going to a bar?"

"We want you to meet one of our friends."

"I thought I've met all of your friends."

"You met all of them."

They arrived at the bar and they all walked in. Ulrich's was greeted with many familiar faces.

"Hey Ulrich, how've you been?" Aelita asked.

"Good, and you Aelita?"

"Great."

Ulrich also said hi to someone that already knew.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Ulrich. How've you been?"

"Great. Are you and the Oddball still-"

"Together? Yeah."

"Good to hear."

"Oh, I want you to meet my friend."

Sam grabbed Ulrich's arm and dragged him to a table.

"Ulrich, this is Yumi. Yumi this is Ulrich."

"HI." Ulrich said

"Hi." Yumi said back

"Why don't you get to know her."

Before either of them could object, Sam ran over to boyfriend and jumped on his lap. Following their lead, Jeremy and Aelita started to kiss each other

"There they go again." Yumi said rolling her eyes.

"They've done it in front of you to?"

Yumi laughed at that.

"It's nice to know I'm not alone in this."

"So you're Japanese."

"You can tell. Most people just think I'm Chinese."

"Well I went to Japan last summer. I can tell by the slant of eyes."

"Oh cool. So what brings you to this college?"

"Well for one, my friends are here. But, I really I want to work on advertising design."

"Awesome."

"So what is your major?

"Medical. I wanna become a doctor."

"Cool. My mother is a surgeon."

"Really? What does your father do?"

"He's a tv producer."

"Cool. So you basically get everything handed to you."

"No. I was giving things that I needed, taught to work for things that I wanted ."

"Oh, well that must've sucked."

"Not really, it teaches responsibility."

"Well in that case, cool."

"So what kind of music do you like."

"That's an odd question."

"You can tell a lot about a person from the music they listen to."

"Oh, some of my favorites are Fall Out Boy, Green Day, RHCP, Panic! At the Disco, and Blink-182."

Yumi stopped when she noticed that she was babbling. She also noticed he was staring at her.

"What?"

"You just named all of my favorites Bands."

"Really? I never knew a person who understands the music I like."

"Yeah me neither. Most people just R-"

"Rap." Yumi said finishing his sentence. "Do you play a sport?"

"Yeah. Soccer."

"I love soccer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I actually used to have a huge crush on David Beckham."

"I love David Beckham."

"I know right." Yumi said with a smile. "You know, I was a little skeptical about meeting you, but I'm glad I did."

"Yeah."

Yumi took a few looks at her friends.

"How long do you think they'll be doing that for."

"No telling, maybe an hour, or two."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Yumi lead Ulrich out the bar and to her car. She unlocked the door, got in, and turned it on. The car roared to life and started to play a Blink-182 song.

"Hey, I love this song."

"Me too." Yumi said drumming on the steering wheel.

"Hello there, the Angel from my nightmare. The shadow in the background of the morgue." Ulrich and Yumi sang together. Yumi sang the rest of the intro.

" Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always, This sick strange darkness, Comes creeping on so haunting every time."

"Hey, I didn't know you could sing."

"Yeah, I used to be the singer of my own band."

"Really, why not now?"

"I moved."

"Oh. Where do I turn?"

"Turn left up here."

"Ok, now what?"

"Keep straight, my house is in the middle of the cul-de-sac."

"Ok."

Yumi kept straight all the way to the Cul-de-sac Ulrich was speaking of.

"Is it that one?" Yumi said pointing at one of the houses.

"Yeah."

Yumi slowy parked the car in the driveway and turned off the car.

"Can I come inside?"

"Yeah."

Yumi and Ulrich got out the car and then walked into the house. Yumi noticed a nice collection of records and a record player. Yumi got up and looked through the records.

"Jackson 5?" Yumi asked showing the record.

"That's not mine, it's my sister's dog's-"

"I love the Jackson 5."

"Oh."

Yumi pulled the record out the sleeve and put it in the record player.

"Never can say goodbye. No no no no I."

Ulrich watched as Yumi danced and swayed to music.

"Come on Ulrich, dance with me."

"No, I'm not much of a dancer."

"it's ok, I'll lead."

Before Ulrich could object, Yumi grabbed Ulrich his hands and pulled him towards her. Together they danced to the music.

"There you go."

Ulrich spun Yumi around and dipped her. When he did, she gasped. Ulrich brought her back up and they stared into each other's eyes. Ulrich and Yumi started to lean in. Before their lips met, Yumi stopped.

"Wait." Yumi stood up and wiped her clothes off. "It's probably for the best."

"Yeah." Ulrich said trying to forget the fact that he wanted to kiss her.

"Hey, give me your phone."

"Why?"

"I'm giving you my number."

"Oh, ok."

"OK there. If you need anything, just give me a call."

"I will."

Yumi left Ulrich's house.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi drove back to find her two friends, Aelita and Sam waiting for her.

"Hey, where have you been?" asked Aelita

"I took Ulrich home cause ya'll were making out like monkeys."

"what did you do when you got there?" Sam asked with a devilish smile.

"Nothing."

Sam looked disappointed.

"So what did you think of Ulrich?" Aelita asked sitting down next to her

"He's cool."

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cute."

"He's not just cute, he's hot."

"I wonder what Jeremy would think if he heard you talking like that."

"Jeremy knows I think other guys are cute but I'm not supposed to think they're cuter than him."

"Just admit it Yumes, you're attracted to Ulrich."

"No I'm not." Yumi said blushing

"Aww look, she's blushing." Sam said pointing at her cheeks

"Screw you guys, I'm going to bed."

Yumi got up and walked to her room.

Aelita and sam were getting on her nerves but they were right. She was attracted to Ulrich, but she wouldn't let them know that. If she did, she'd never hear the end of it.


	4. BWTBH CH4

**Hey guys and gals. Did you miss me? I know I missed you guys. I been wanting to write but lately, I've been getting sick a lot. I'm gonna try to get some writing every time I get.**

 **Lately, I've been watching some of the shows that're on nick and Disney. Honestly, the only good Disney shows are Gravity Falls and Phineas and Ferb. Me, being a 90's kid, remembers all the good shows. Seriously, I can't even watch Spongebob anymore. My favorite Spongebob episode was doodle bob Comment and tell me what your favorite old tv show was. For me, it was Danny phatom. Good times, good tiiimes.**

 **BWTBH**

Yumi was sitting in her living room watching tv and wondering what Ulrich was doing. Just then, her doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door.

"Hey Ulrich. What're you doing here?"

"I brought you one of my favorite movies and I was thinking we could watch it. Where're Sam and Aelita?"

"Sam's with Odd and Aelita's on a date with Jeremy."

"Cool."

"So what movie did you bring?"

"Saving Private Ryan." Ulrich said showing the movie. (AN: I've been sitting at home watching a whole bunch of movies. "Saving Private Ryan" was one of them.)

"Hmm. Is it good?"

"It's great. Wanna watch it?"

"Hell yeah."

"Awesome." Ulrich said looking for the dvd player. "Where's your dvd player?"

"Use the ps3."

"k"

Ulrich turned on the ps3 and put the disk in. He walked back to the couch and sat down.

"By the way, this movie's really intense."

"Cool, I like intense. You want some popcorn?"

"Yeah."

Yumi got up and walked into the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?"

"What'd you have?"

"Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Dr Pepper and water"

"Mountain Dew."

"Kk." Yumi said taking out the cold drink. "Here you go." Yumi then threw it at him. Ulrich reached up and caught it with one hand. "Nice catch."

"Thanks."

The microwave timer went off. Yumi pulled the bag out, shook it, and poured it in a bowl. She walk over to the cabinet and pulled out the popcorn salt. She poured it on the popcorn. She walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"Start it."

Ulrich pressed the play button.

"Want some popcorn?" Yumi said offering him the bowl. Ulrich stuck his hand in and grabbed his hand in.

"This is good. Odd usually burns it."

"I've never burned popcorn."

"Good to know."

"So what's this movie about?"

"We'll there's this family of brothers that are fighting in World War II."

"OK, that still doesn't explain who Ryan is."

"I was getting to that. Well all the brothers die accept for one."

"OK. Keep going."

"This captain and soldiers go to get him."

"So the brother that didn't die is private ryan."

"You catch on fast."

The movie started. They saw an old guy walking in the park.

"Who's the old guy?"

"You'll find out."

"I thought you'd say that."

As they watched, the old man, while walking through the park, noticed a large cemetery. He walked across to it and saw all the graves. When he noticed how many there were, he collapsed. The camera then slowly panned into his face to represent a memory.

"Nice beginning."

"Yeah."

The screen turned to Soldiers riding in a boat towards a battle. The soldiers all looked like they were scared. Some of the men even threw up. Yumi reached into the bowl and felt something oddly warm touch her hand. When she looked into the bowl, she saw Ulrich's hand on top of hers. They immediately pulled their hands away from each other. Yumi turned away to hide her blush.

' _This is gonna be a long movie.'_

 **BWTBH**

"So the old guy at the beginning was Private Ryan."

"Yeah."

"Ok, that's got to be one of the best movies I've ever seen."

"I knew you'd like it."

"Hey what time is it?"

"11:30."

"Jeez, that movie was almost 3 hours?"

"Yeah. It's good, but long as hell."

"I was hoping to surprise William tomorrow after class."

"Who's William?"

"My boyfriend." Yumi said assuming he knew. "Didn't I tell you I had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Oh, well I do."

"Well I better go."

"Yeah, I need to get some sleep."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	5. BWTBH CH5

Aelita, Sam, and Yumi just got out of class.

"Hey Yumi, you wanna catch a movie on campus?"

"Sorry, since we got out of class early I'm gonna surprise William."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Yumi walked oddly happy to her boyfriend's house.

 **BWTBH**

Ulrich walked into cafeteria because Odd called him telling to get to the café as fast as he could.

"Alright Odd, why did you call?"

Nobody responded.

"Hello?"

Ulrich looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Yumi?"

"Ulrich?" Aelita started. "Yumi's and her boyfriend broke up."

"Oh God. Where is she?"

"In her apartment, but we can't get her to come out."

When Aelita looked up and saw he was already gone.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi was sitting in her bed crying into her pillow.

"I can't believe he did that."

' _you should have seen it coming'_ the voice inside her head said.

"Why're all guys like that."

' _Not all guys are like that.'_

"Oh yeah, name one."

' _Ulrich'_

"Why did my mind say that?"

' _I said that cause you love him'_

"No I don't."

' _Yes you doo'_

"No I don't." Yumi said throwing the pillow at the wall.

"Maybe I do."

Yumi Heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!"

'No Yumi, I'm not leaving until you let me in."

'Ulrich' It was great to hear his soothing voice.

"Yumi, he doesn't deserve you. I he can't tell how beautiful and smart you are, it's his loss." Ulrich gave himself a mental high-five for coming up with that on the spot. Ulrich heard the door being unlocked. Yumi then ran the door and into his arms. "It's ok, it's ok."

 **BWTBH**

"Ok so what happed?"

"Well I went to surprise, but when I got there, the door was locked. Luckily, I remembered where he hid the spare key."

"OK"

"Well when I walked in, the music was blasting through the house. I followed the music all the way to his bedroom. When I walked in." Yumi said starting to cry.

"It's ok, he can't hurt you anymore."

"William was cheating on me. Again."

"I'm so sorry Yumes."

"How could I have been so stupid."

"You're not stupid, you just need to get over him."

"How're you going to do that?"

"Yesterday, we watched one of my favorite movies. Today, we're gonna watch one of yours.

"So we can watch any movie I want?"

"mmhmmm."

"Ok." Yumi ran over to her disc collection and pulled one out.

"I choose this one."

"Naruto?

"Yes, the greatest movie ever made."

 **BWTBH**

Yumi woke up the next day. She felt something wrapped around her waist. She looked down and saw Ulrich's arm wrapped around her.

"Ulrich."

No response.

"Ulrich!"

Still no response.

"Ulrich!"

"What?"

"It's time to get up."

"I do wanna get up, I hate mornings."

"Everybody hates mornings, but you have to get up."

"Fine."

 **BWTBH**

Ulrich and Yumi walked into the cafeteria finding there friends.

"Hey guys" Ulrich said sitting down.

"Hey Ulrich, did you get Yumi?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Ulrich pointed to the door and in walked Yumi.

"Hey guys." Yumi said." "How'd you get her out?"

"I told her the truth."

William walked over to the table and next to Yumi.

"Hey Yumi." Yumi didn't even look at him. "Come babe, you still mad at me?"

"Mad, I'm done with you."

"Come one, I said I was sorry. How bout I take you to a movie tomorrow."

"I'm hanging out with Ulrich."

"Who the hell is Ulrich?"

"That would be me." Ulrich said raising his hand.

"You stealing my girl away from me?"

"I can't steal what you don't have."

"I know you're not talking to me, cause if you are , you're gonna regret it."

"Why don't you just leave."

"What did you say?"

"Did I stutter?" Ulrich said getting up. "Leave."

"Alright, I'll go. Later babe."

William walked off. Before he disappeared in the crowd, he looked back at Ulrich.

"That wasn't smart, Ulrich."

"What do you mean?"

"William has " connections".

"What kind of connections?"

"Well between you and me, William used to be a part of a gang."

"You dated a guy who was a part of a gang?"

"Yeah, I thought it was kinda hot.'

' _I wish I would've of known that."_ Ulrich thought to himself.

"Look Ulrich, I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I can handle myself."

"I know you can."


	6. BWTBH CH6

Ulrich was in the gym running on the tread mill. He grabbed his ipod, stuck the ear buds in, and hit shuffle

'So if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you. I'm just a crosshair; I'm just a shared away form.' Ulrich sang along to the song.

Halfway through the song, Ulrich felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. Ulrich pause his exerciseand pulled out his phone. It was a message from Yumi.

"Hey Ulrich, you busy tonight?"

"Not really, what'd you have in mind?"

"I've got a violent movie, 2 big bags of white cheddar popcorn, and a six pack of mtn Dew."

"Alright, I'll be right over. Just let me finish my run

Ulrich liked the relationship that him and Ulrich had. He felt that they could talk about anything.

Ulrich finished his run and started to walk towards Yumi's house. While walking, he had the feeling that someone was watching him. He immediately shook it off and kept walking. He got half-way to his destination when the feeling got stronger.

"Alright, who's there?

No reply.

Ulrich was about to walk away until he saw a shadow creep form around the corner.

"Hello Ulrich. I told you I would see you again."

"William Dunbar, how you been?"

"Terrible. You took Yumi away from me. Now I'm gonna take something away from you.

4 more guys then stepped out from the shadows.

"Look William, I don't want any trouble."

"Good, that will make it a lot easier for us."

William then tried to punch Ulrich. Slightly stepped to the side and dodged his punch. He then gave him a quick knee to his stomach.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi sat in her room waiting for Ulrich.

' _Where the Hell is he?'_

"Hey Yumes, what's up?"

"Nothing up. Why does anything have to up. What's with you?"

"Jeez Yumes. Is it that time of the month."

Yumi picked a pillow and threw it at

"Jesus Yumi, so violent."

"I know, Its just that Ulrich and I were supposed to watch a movie."

"That's why you're stressed.

"Yeah."

"Yumi? Have you ever thought about you…and Ulrich?"

Yumi then started to blush furiously.

"Oh my God, you have."

"Of course I have, He's funny, and smart, caring." Yumi stopped when she noticed she was rabbling

"Why haven't you given it a shot?"

"Because he's really hot… and I'm not."

"Well I think you give it a shot, because you and Ulrich are perfect for eachother." Aelita said grabbing Yumi's shoulder

"Well we're the only ones."

Yumi Heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Who could it be this late?

"I don't know."

Yumi and Aelita walked to the door.

"Ulrich?"

"Hey Yumes."

"Where the Hell have you been?

Your dick of an ex tried to jump me."

I think I better go." Aelita said before leaving

"Oh my God, your shirt has blood on it.

"That's not mine?"

' _Wow, there was such thing as perfect.'_

"So you still wanna watch that movie?"

"Hell Yeah. Hey you hungry?"

"I could eat, what do you have?

"Popcorn, root beer, mtn dew." Yumi started to say

Ulrich was barely listening to what she was saying, he was too busy staring at Yumi's ass

"Ulrich!"

"Uhh what?

"Popsicle?

"Yeah Sure"

Yumi returned with the frozen treats

So what's this movie we're watching?"

"Well have you ever seen "Inglorious Bastards"?"

"Yeah its my favorite"

"Mine too"

"Hey its starting."

Yumi opened her snack and started to lick it. Ulrich wasn't paying attention to the movie because he couldn't take his eyes off Yumi. The way she licked every inch of it made Ulrich lose it.

"Umm Ulrich?"

"Yeah?" Ulrich said snapping out of his trance

"I think you better go to the bathroom."

"What why?"

Yumi used every bit of her strength not to look down but still gave Ulrich hints

"What are doing?"

"Look Down."

When Ulrich looked down. When he noticed what it was he ran to the bathroom.

 **Wow that was a long chapter. Honestly, I really like where I'm going with once.**

 **What did you think of that moment between Ulrich and Yumes. For people who don't know what I was hitting at, Ulrich had a fire in groin. Yeah I jus said**


	7. BWTBH CH7

"What happened again." Aelita asked

"We were watching a movie when something happened."

"What?"

"Something embarrassing?"

"Keep going.

"Me and Ulrich were eating popsicles when I felt something touch my leg."

"What was it?"

Yumi took the liberty of whispering it to Aelita.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"So how did he get it?"

"From staring at me."

"Really?"

"You sound oddly excited."

"This means that he's attracted to you."

"Yeah, I could tell."

"So you should just act on that."

"No, after what happened last night, I don't think I can talk to him."

"Well you're gonna have to."

"What am I even supposed to say?"

"Say that you get it."

"Get what?"

"Tell him that he shouldn't feel embarrassed."

"Wow Aelita, you're really good at this."

"Its what I do. So you ready to get the guy of your dreams?"

Yumi took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Awesome. The 1 step is eye contact."

 **BWTBH**

"Ok Yumi, there's Ulrich. Do you remember the plan?"

"Yeah, make him feel like he's the only guy in the world."

"You go girl."

Yumi started to walk over to him before she turned around to give Aelita a pleading smile."

"Hey Ulrich."'

"Oh hey Yumes."

"Whatcha Doing?"

"Just getting some studying in, Whats up?"

Yumi sat down next to Ulrich but didn't say anything.

"Listen Yumi, about last night."

"Shhhhh." Yumi said putting her fingers to his lips." It's ok, you shouldn't feel embarrassed. I'll just take it as an compliment."

"Who ever said it was for you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed."

"I'm kidding."

"You dick."

"Shut up."

Ulrich and Yumi shared a laugh.

"Hey Yumi?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna.. I don't know.. Get some coffee?"

"Ulrich? Are you asking me out on a date?"

"That depends, what's your answer.

"I'd like that. How about tonight?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up around 7:00, k?"

"Ok." Yumi said then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"k Bye."

Yumi ran as fast as she could over to Aelita.

"LIta!"

"What happened?"

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"We're going out."

"Awesome, so what're you gonna wear?"

"Whats wrong with this?"

"Yumi, baggy clothes?"

"Wow, I guess you're right.?

"Don't worry, you've got me.

 **Aww that was so cute, I told you I know romance. Next chapter will be up later**

 **By you guys!**


	8. BWTBH CH8

"Ok Yumi, how about this?"Aelita said holding up a nice skirt.

Yumi didn't reply.

"Yumi?"

Still no reply.

"Yumi?!"

"What?" Yumi said looking up from her phone

"Who are texting?"

"No one." Yumi lied.

"Bull shit."

Aelita pulled the phone for Yumi and looked at it.

"You've been texting him all day?"

"Yeah."

You're so love sick."

"I am not."

"You're such a liar."

"Can I have my phone back?"

"No, you need to pick out clothes."

"Fine, what do have?"

"This." Aelita said showing a piece of clothing.

"No, I'm not wearing that."

 **BWTBH**

"K Aelita, how do I look?"

"Great, except for these." Aelita said grabbing her breast.

"Wow, what the hell?"

"Guys love cleavage."

"Stop it."

Aelita and Yumi heard a knock on the door." That's Ulrich."

"K bye."

Yumi opened the door but Ulrich wasn't on the other side.

"Hello, not the one you were expecting

"What do you want."

"I want you to stay away from Ulrich. He's mine. So remember the name Sissy."

Sissy left without another word.

"Bitch."

"I hope you don't mean me?"

Yumi laughed at that.

"Hey Ulrich. Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

 **BWTBH**

"Wait so you're a black belt?"

"Yeah, 2nd degree."

"Awesome. I probably shouldn't get on your bad side.

"Tell me more about you."

"What do you wanna know?"

"You play a sport."

'Yeah, I'm a gymnast."

"Nice."

Ulrich slowly put his hand on hers. They both blushed.

"Ulrich, who's Sissy?"

"Uggg. You met her."

"Yeah."

"She's this girl who's liked me for years."

"Why haven't you dated her. She's really pretty."

"She's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"Strong, caring, funny, and smart. Everything that you are."

A song came on the radio.

"Hey, I love this song."

"Me too."

Yumi sang along perfectly in tune.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Yeah."

"Hey we're closing in a few minutes." An employee said.

"I guess I'd better take you home."

 **BWTBH**

Yumi walked in to her house to find Aelita and Sam waiting for her.

"How was your date?"

"Amazing. We really hit it off."

"Where are you going next time?"

"He's taking me to see baseball game tomorrow.

"Nice, maybe you'll get on the kiss cam

"Oh shit, what if that did happen?"

"I'm kidding, there's gonna be like 5,000 people there."

This calmed Yumi down.


	9. BWTBH CH9

Yumi found Ulrich park playing his guitar. Yumi to him and covered his eyes.

"Hey starger" Yumi said covering his eyes

"Hey Yumes."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your voice."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Playing guitar."

"Cool, can you play me something."

"Sure."

Ulrich started to play a song.

"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road." Ulrich started.

"Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go." Yumi

"So make the best of this test and don't ask why, Its not a question but a lesson learned in time." They sang together.

"Its something unpredictable, and in the end is right, I hoped you had the time of you."

"Wow, that was amazing, you're amazing."

"Thanks Yumes, I love your voice to. I'll see you tonight

Ulrich then left. Yumi pulled out her phone and hit speed dial.

"Aelita? I have a problem. I don't know shit about baseball.

 **Hey Guys and gals, I know that this was a short one but I've been trying to think of some new ideas for a my next fanfics. I think they have potential.**

 **Next Chapter will be up later**


	10. BWTBH CH10 the kiss

" **Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things, because we're curious...and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths." – Walt Disney**

 **One of my favorite quote form the movie "Meet the Robinsons" Its one of my favorite Disney Movies next to Hole, leave a comment telling what are yours.**

 **This chapter is gonna be about their date when something unexpected happened. Find out what**

 **An Unexpected Kiss**

"In baseball, there are how many outs?" Odd asked.

"Three."

"Correct. And how many innings?'

"Nine?"

"Correct again, you are ready for this date."

"Awesome. I better go meet him outside. Bye guys"

BWTBH

"Alright sports fan, it's time for the 7th inning stretch."

"Finally." Yumi said.

Yumi got up and started to stretch, when she noticed Ulrich was staring at her.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful."

Yumi leaned in until their faces were only a few inches away.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I know but you are."

Yumi blushed and sat back down then put her head on his shoulder.

"Alright for all you couples out there, it's time for the kiss cam."

"I have never been on that, but it seems so romantic."

2 couples were already on the screen.

"What would happen if we got on the kiss cam. Would you kiss me?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah sure like that could happen."

Yumi looked at the screen and saw an Asian girl with a cute brunette guy. Wait a minute.

"umm Ulrich?"

"What?"

"Look we're on the kiss cam."

The crowd started to chant "Kiss, kiss , kiss!"

"We're not dating." Ulrich tried to tell the crowd. Then Ulrich felt someone grab his arm. When he turned around, his lips met with Yumi's. The crowd cheered.

When they parted, they stared into each other's eyes

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's cool."

They avoided eye contact.

"Was it, you know…Good?"

"Yeah you were great, but the thing is, that was my first kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too."

 **BWTBH**

"I still can't believe you caught that ball?" said Yumi.

"Yeah"

"So what are you gonna do with it?"

Ulrich thought about it for a few seconds. He then put it Yumi's hand.

Yumi blushed.

"Thanks."

"Here we are."

"I guess we are. I had fun today."

"Me too. Where should we go next time?"

"How about I make you dinner."

"You can cook?"

"Yeah, my mom taught me?"

"Cool, I can't wait."

Ulrich stared in to Yumi's eyes and in one quick moment, she kissed him.

"Goodnight."

Yumi disappeared into her house and she went to sleep happy

 **Finally, they kissed. That's the way I want my kiss to be like**

 **Bye you guys**


	11. BWTBH CH11

Ulrich and Yumi have dating for three months now and everything was great. They were in Yumi's room kissing on her bed. Yumi was on top of him running her hands through his hair while Ulrich's hands explored Yumi's body. They had died and gone to Heaven. They both moaned in unison. Yumi ran her tongue across the bottom of his lip and begged for entrance. The moan that escaped from his mouth allowed the opportunity to stick in. Their tongues engaged in an incredibly heated battle in which there was no clear winner.

Aelita walked in and immediately covered her eyes

"Wow, get a room."

"Bitch, this is my room."

"Touché."

"What are doing here?"

"I left my phone."

"Ugg, just go, the moment's gone." Yumi got off of him.

"Thanks."

Aelita walked into her room.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she." Ulrich said

"You have no idea."

Yumi stared at Ulrich. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she couldn't be happier.

"What're staring at?"

"You." Yumi said with the smile that Ulrich loved.

"You're just saying that so I would forget about last week."

"I said I would repay you."

"And yet you haven't."

Yumi got a bold idea. Yumi walked seductively over to him, sat on his lap and whispered.

"I can repay you in sexual favors"

"Really."

"Just kidding." Yumi said kissing her boyfriend's neck. "Or am I?"

"Alright guys, I'm out."

"Later bitch." Yumi called out.

Aelita walked out the door giving her the finger.

"God, sometimes I just wanna ring that little neck of hers.

"But she's your best friend."

"I know but don't you wanna just kill Odd sometimes?"

"Oh yeah, but he means well."

"Sometimes I just don't know what Aelita's thinking."

Yumi laid her head on his lap and looked up at his chiseled face.

"Sometimes she's a stuck up bitch."

"And other times?"

"She's the most caring person in the world."

"Yumi, everybody has their faults."

"I hate when you get all Dr. Phil on me."

"I like it when you hate things."

"I don't hate you."

Yumi grabbed his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him.

Yumi's phone rang. Yumi tried to grab the phone but Ulrich wouldn't let her.

"Just ignore it."

"I can't, it's my mom."

"Fine."

Yumi answered the phone

"Hey okaasan, what's the news? He did? Awesome. What time does your flight get here? Ok how about dinner.

"What happened?"

"My brother got into NHU."

"This means my family's coming.

"Yumi is someone there?" Yumi's mother said

"No mom, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You haven't told them about us have you.

"No but don't want you to meet them."

"Why not?"

"My dad can be a bit overprotective. Even though I'm 20, I'm still supposed to his little girl."

"That must've sucked."

"Not really, it just shows he loves me.

Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hands.

"I really care about you."

"I care about you too, it's just… what if he won't let us be together?

"I would never let that happen. You mean the world to me."

Yumi had started to feel something that she never felt before. She didn't know what it was or how to get rid it. But the thing is, she didn't want to.

 **Wow, a bit of heated chapter. What did you think?**

 **Next chapter will** **be the actual dinner. I don't know where I'm gonna start but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.**

 **P.S.**

 **What do you think that feeling is?**


	12. BWTBH CH12

Yumi woke up the next morning the way she hated the most. The alarm. Yumi hit snooze and went back to sleep. Five minutes later, it went off again. Yumi hit snooze. The alarm started to go off when someone else turned it off.

"Yumi?" Yumi's mother

Yumi knew that voice anywhere. Yumi jumped out of bed and hugged her.

"How've you been?"

"Great, good grades, great friends."

"Great to hear. Any boys?"

"Well?"

"Oh so there is a boy."

"Yup. His name is Ulrich and he's amazing."

"Great. Are you guys?" Her mother said crossing her fingers.

"Yes, for three months."

"Nice, have you told your father?"

"Oh God no."

"Do you plan on telling him?

"Of course I just don't know when."

"Do you care about this boy?"

"Yes, more than anything. I think he might be the one."

"Well then your father will understand true love."

"Thanks mom, you always know what to say."

"It's my job. Come on, Hiroki's waiting for us."

 **BWTBH**

"Alright that's the science building." Yumi said pointing to a building across a large field."

"What's that place." Hiroki asked pointing at the large field.

"That's the quad. It's where the students just hang out.

Four student freshman girls walked by them and waved at Hiroki

"Hey." they said.

Hiroki sheepishly waved back.

"Later." said Hiroki. "Hey ladies wait up."

"Wow he's really grown up." said Yumi walking next to her mother.

"You have no Idea, last week I caught him mast"

Yumi's mother stopped when she noticed Yumi wasn't listening. She was just texting furiously.

"Are you still texting that boy?"

"Maybe." Yumi said blushing.

Yumi used to think that she'd never fall in love. Mostly because she never knew what love. Now Ulrich's all she could think about and she could see a future with him.

 **BWTBH**

Tonight was the most important of her life. Tonight would decide Her and Ulrich's future.

"Ok dad, turn left up here."

"Ok honey." Her father said

"So what is this place we're going to." Her mother asked

"It's a sushi place in town."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah."

"Is that it." Her father said pointing to building on the corner.

"Yeah."

Yumi's father parked the car and they walked in. They found a corner booth and sat down.

"The food looks good." Yumi's mother said.

"Yeah, it's amazing."

Yumi looked at the door and found no one.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"No." Yumi lied

Yumi then got a text on her phone.

'I'm here –U'

"Can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course." Her father said

Yumi walked to the entrance and found Ulrich waiting for her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. So you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Yumi pulled him from the entrance and towards the table. When he was only a few feet away, he was met with cold stare from Yumi's father.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ulrich. Ulrich, this is my mom, my dad, and my brother.

Ulrich gave Yumi's mother a kiss on the hand. "It's so great to finally meet you, Yumi has told me some great things about you."

"What a charming young man."

Ulrich then tried to shake Mr. Ishiyama's hand. "Nice to meet you sir." Nothing happened. Not even a nod. Ulrich took this as a sign and sat down.

"Where are you from Ulrich."Yumi's mother asked.

"I'm from Germany ma'am."

"How old are Ulrich?" Yumi's father asked.

"19." Ulrich said with a smile.

"How long have you been together."

"Three months." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand. "The best time of my life."

"What are your plans to support our daughter?" Mr. Ishiyama asked."

"Ulrich's an amazing artist." Yumi informed her parents.

"I plan to major in advertising. I want to help people get their word out there with my art."

"Tell me about your family." Mr. Ishiyama asked.

"My mother's a surgeon and you've definitely heard of my dad."

"Who is he?"

"Alexader Stern."

"The TV producer?" Hiroki asked.

"Yup."

"I love him. Maybe you can get me an autograph, ay O'tou san?"

"Hiroki?" Yumi said.

"It's ok babe, I've never had a brother."

"You speak Japanese?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Yes ma'am, just a little. I've actually been to Japan. I went for a martial arts competition."

"Ulrich's a black belt."

"Is he now? You know Yumi used to do pencak silat."

"You never told me that."

"Yeah, but I was never that good."

"Oh Yumi, don't be so modest, Yumi was the best in her class."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I moved."

"Maybe we could spar sometime." Ulrich said.

"I'd like that."

Mr. Ishiyama coughed into his hand.

"Sorry dad."

"Having such successful parents, you basically had everything handed to you."

"No sir, I learned to work for things I wanted. I even paid for my tuition."

"I still don't like you." Mr. Ishiyama said coldly."

"Honey?" Mrs. Ishiyam said to her husband.

"It's ok." Ulrich said.

A waiter came to their table.

"Hello, welcome to Sushi Yama. I'm your waiter, Sue young. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Coke." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"And for ma'am?"

"Water."

"For you miss?" The waiter asked Yumi."

"Mountain Dew."

"For you sir?" He asked Hiroki.

"Pepsi."

"For you..are..are you Ulrich Stern?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, I'm your biggest fan. Can I have you autograph?"

"Sure." Ulrich signed a piece of paper and handed it to the waiter.

"Thank you so much. What can I get you to drink?"

"Mountain Dew's fine."

"Ok, coming right up."

The waiter left.

"Looks like someone's popular." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Ulrich's the captain of the soccer team." Yumi said.

"Impressive."

"Not really." Mr. Ishiyama said.

Ulrich whispered to Yumi.

"I don't think he likes me."

"Just give it some time."

The waiter came back and gave everyone their drinks.

"Has everyone decided on their meals?"

"Yes, I will the Dragon Rolls." Mr. Ishiyama said to the waiter."

"Ok. For you ma'am?"

"I will have the Miso soup."

"Great choice." He turned to Yumi. "What would you like miss?"

"Seaweed Salad."

"Another good choice." "What would you like Mr. Stern?"

"Spicy Tuna Roll."

"Coming right up. And for you sir?" He asked Hiroki."

"Salmon sashimi."

"Ok, I'll get right on it."

"Hey, you ok babe?" Yumi whispered.

"No, I'm nervous a hell."

"Don't be, you're doing great. You're great."

"You always know what to say."

"Hey, it's what I do."

Ulrich never knew someone could this perfect. She was sensitive yet strong, Beautiful but never wore makeup.

Yumi put her hand on his leg.

The waiter came back with the food.

"Ok here's the Miso soup, the Seaweed Salad, Spicy Tuna Roll, The Dragon Rolls, and Salmom Sashimi."

They all received their food and began to eat.

"Isn't this food amazing?" Yumi asked."

"Yeah, I never knew Americans could make such good Sushi."

"Me neither. How's your's Ulrich?"

Yumi saw that Ulrich was having trouble using his chop sticks.

"Here, let me help you."

Yumi grabbed his hand and put them in the right position.

"How's your food darling?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

No reply.

"Honey?"

Still no reply

She grabbed his face and turned it towards her. His face dark blue.

"Oh my god honey?"

"Daddy? What's wrong him?"

"It looks like he's chocking!"

Ulrich jumped across table, grabbed Mr. Ishiyama, and gave him the heimlich maneuver. A few seconds later, a piece of fish flew out of his throat.

"Honey. You're ok." Mrs. Ishiyama said hugging husband.

"What happened?"

"You were chocking, but Ulrich saved you." Yumi said.

"Takeo? Don't you have something to say to Ulrich?"

"Thank You for saving my life."

"You're Welcome. I know you just met me, but I truly care about your daughter. I hope you'll let us be together."

Takeo got up and walked over to Ulrich. He held out his hand.

"Welcome to the family."

Ulrich shook his hand. "Thank you sir."

"Thank you daddy." Yumi hugged her father."

"You're welcome baby girl. Yumi let go, ran over to Ulrich, and kissed him. They kissed for a good 12 seconds.

"Alright, that's enough." Mr. Ishiyama.

"See babe, I told you that could do it." Said Yumi.

"I never doubted it."

 **Another long but very important chapter. I wanted their relationship to start getting serious.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. BWTBH CH13

Halloween came around like a speeding bullet and the gang were heading to class.

"I can't wait for this party. It'll be way much more fun now that we all have girlfriends." Odd said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what Yumi has planned for me. She said she had a surprise for me."

"Hey babe"

"Hey." Ulrich said kissing Yumi. "You gonna tell me what you planned for us?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it. Just remember, you're going to love it."

"I already am."

"I better get to class."

"K, goodbye kiss?" Yumi kissed him.

"Meet me in your room at six."

"See you tonight."

 **BWTBH**

Ulrich walked into his house at six and walked into his room.

"Yumi? You here?"

"In here babe."

Ulrich opened the door but didn't see anyone.

"Yumes? Where are you?"

Ulrich heard the door shut. When he turned around, his mouth hit the floor. Right in front of him was Yumi in a red bikini and a lab coat with a stethoscope around her neck.

"Hey cutie. It's time for your check up."

Yumi grabbed the stethoscope and put it his chest. "Now let's check you out." She noticed that he was staring at her chest.

"Is this what you wanna see?"

Ulrich nodded.

Yumi unbuttoned the coat.

"You know I've seen you staring at me. I know you want me. But the thing is, I want you too."

Yumi pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ulrich used his free hands to grab Yumi's ass and pulled her closer to him. Yumi broke the kiss and started to lick his earlobe. They both moaned. Yumi took the coat off. Yumi ran her tongue across his bottom lip and he allowed for it to enter. Their tongues were in an incredibly heated battle and was showing no sign of stopping.

"You are so fucking Sexy." Ulrich said in between kisses.

"You bring it out of me."

Yumi jumped and locked her ankles around Ulrich's back. He then pushed her against to wall.

"I never knew you could be so rough."

"You don't know everything about me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Ulrich kept kissing his girlfriend furiously.

"You wanna take this sexy nurse to the bedroom?"

"You know it."

Ulrich wobbled into his room and threw her on the bed. Ulrich crawled on top of her.

"You know, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. And now that I've got you right where I want you, I don't think I can control myself." Yumi said.

Yumi rolled on top of her boyfriend never to leave his lips.

"What're you gonna do now that you've got me?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll see."

Yumi licked Ulrich's tongue. Ulrich's hand started to explore Yumi's model like frame.

"Grab my ass."

Ulrich did as he was told.

"You know I can't get enough of plump ass." Ulrich said squeezing it.

"I know you can't. I always see you staring at it. Wondering what it felt like."

Ulrich rubbed Yumi's ass."

"What're you gonna do now that you've got it right in your hand "

Ulrich smacked her ass. The sound it made rippled throughout the house.

"I was hoping you'd do that."

Yumi bit Ulrich's lower lip. Ulrich moved his hand from her ass up to her chest.

"Uh uh uh. We're not going that far tonight."

"Why not?"

"Cause this isn't the right moment."

"Fine."

Yumi kissed him.

"Hey, it's ok. One day, when the moment's right, we'll make love all night long."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now enjoy this cause I'm never doing this ever again."

 **Wow, another heated chapter.**

 **I know what you're all wondering. Will Ulrich and Yumi ever have sex. The answer is they will but not until it's towards the end of the story.**

 **I'm trying to update BWTBH because it's the longest story that I've ever written. I'm using all my time thinking of news chapter. All of the stories I've written were actually stories that I used to write in my. Before I joined fanfictions, I was writing stories but never had a chance to put them out there. Then one day, I was telling my best friend that I couldn't find any stories that I haven't already read. I even started to re-read some of my favorite fanfictions. Then Becca suggested that I write my own. I owe everything to her.**


	14. BWTBH CH14 The Bg Game

Hey guys and gals. Happy Forth of July! It's time for another chapter of , drum roll please. Boy With The Brunette Hair.

Last chapter, I told you about my best friend Becca. Today, I'm gonna tell you about my best friend. She's one of the most smartest people that I've ever met. She's funny, pretty, and loves anime. I've thought about asking her out but I'm not sure if I should. People think we'd make a cute couple and I think so too. Comment telling what I should do. Should if forget about her or put myself out there and tell her I feel.

The Game

Yumi and Ulrich were sitting in Ulrich's room watching Scary Movie 3. Ulrich had his hand around his waist and Yumi's head was laying on his shoulder. Yumi laughed at one of the jokes.

"I love this movie." Said Yumi.

"I thought you would."

Yumi looked up and kissed him full on the lips.

"You are such a good kisser." Yumi said

"You're not too bad yourself."

Yumi smiled.

"But your kisses could be a bit more… sloppy."

"You want sloppy?"

Yumi grab Ulrich started to lick his cheek.

"Ok, ok, stop it."

Yumi and Ulrich continued to watch the movie.

"You coming to my game tonight?"

"I've been to every single one of your games. You know I wouldn't miss it."

"Great."

"Just know, I'll be screaming the loudest."

 **BWTBH**

Ulrich was down the field dodging attackers. The game was 12-4 with Ulrich scoring the most goals. Yumi's eyes were locked on Ulrich's athletic frame.

"Come Ulrich, you can do it." Yumi said

"Yumi? I never knew you were a soccer fan." Aelita said.

"She's only here because of Ulrich." Said Odd.

Ulrich scoured another goal with his signature back tuck kick.

"Wow, He's really good." Said Aealita

"He's not only good. He's the best."

They Ulrich fan club were cheering and holding their signs.

"Does it bother you that your boyfriend has a fan club?" Asked Odd?

"Not really. They're well aware that he's mine."

A striker on the other team was passed the ball. He ran down the field. He dodge a NHU defender. And another. And another. When he was only a few feet away from the goal, a blur ran passed him. Before he even noticed, Ulrich had scored another goal.

"Alright Jaguars, that's another by Ulrich Stern. That is his eighth goal tonight. I think we all know who's gonna be MVP.

Just then the crowd heard a scream.

"What was that?" Said Yumi

"I don't know." Aeilita said

The gang looked at the field, What they saw they almost couldn't believe. On the ground was Ulrich cluching his leg and pain.

"Ulrich!" Yumi screamed

Yumi ran down the bleachers and onto the field as fast as she could.

"Ulrich I'm coming."

As soon as she got there, the doctors stopped her.

"Stop right there little missy." Doctor said.

"Why?"

"Because we don't know what's wrong with him."

"When can I see him?"

"Are you of relation?"

"No, but he's my boyfriend

"If you're not family then see just right now

Yumi started to cry.

"Let Me See Him Please!"

Seeing the passion in her eye's, the doctor she was telling the truth

"Alright let's get him in the locker room."

"Alright, but be quick."

Yumi thanked him knelt be by Ulrich.

"Ulrich?"

His response was painful groan.

"Ulrich? It's me, Yumi."

"Yu..yu…Yumi?

"Ulrich I'm here. I'm right here and I'm never gonna let you go."

"OH God it hurts so much."

"I know." Yumi said kissing his lips. "I know."

"Oh god I'm so fucking stupid."

"No you're not Ulrich. You're so smart and funny and I love those things about you."

"OK it's Little missy, it's time for you to go."

"Ok. Ulrich, I have to go now, I'll come see you as soon as I can."

"Please Yumi don't go."

"I'm sorry."

Yumi gave him a quick kiss and ran off the field."

The doctors picked Ulrich up and put him on a stretcher. They picked him up and took him into the locker room.

When she got back to the bleachers, she was met with a barrage of questions.

"What's wrong with Ulrich?" Aelita said.

"I..I… I don't know." Yumi said in a crying voice.

"Well is he ok?"

"I don't know. They won't let me see him."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not his family."

"Don't doesn't make any sense."

"I know, I'm so worried about him. Ulrich means the world to me and it's literally killing me to see him in so much pain." Said Yumi

Yumi put her face into her palms and started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry Yumi. Ulrich's come gonna be fine. I'm mean come on, it's him we're talking about."

"What if it's not alright? What if he tore his ACL again or worse?"

"Yumi, calm down."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! What is he has to have surgery or lost his scholarship because he couldn't play. If anything happened to Ulrich, I'd kill myself."

"Excuse? Are you Yumi Ishiyama?" A doctor asked Yumi?"

"Yes."

"I'm Ulrich's doctor."

"What happened? Is he ok?"

"He's fine, just a minor sprain."

"Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry, if you're not family, not allowed to let you visit."

"Please." Yumi said in tears. "He's my BOYFRIEND."

The doctor saw all the pain in her eyes and knew she cared deeply for this boy.

"OK miss, come with me."

"Thank you." Yumi followed the doctor down the bleachers and across the field. He led her into a long, narrow tunnel with no lights. He followed him all the way down the hallway into the doctors office. She immediately found Ulrich lying in the corner in bed.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said in tears.

She ran as fast as she could over to him. When she got there, she attacked him with a barrage of kisses.

"Oh my god." Yumi said in between kissing him. "I was so worried about you. I was scared cause you were in so much pain."

" I was. But then I thought of your beautiful face and you kept me going."

Yumi smiled at she was the reason that he could on.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm better. Still a little soar. They shot full of pain killers."

"Can you feel this?" Yumi said touching his leg.

"No."

"This?" Yumi moved up a bit.

"No."

"Well how bout this?"

Yumi leaned in and gave him a big kiss.

"A little. Why don't you give me another."

Yumi laughed then grabbed his neck and kissed him again.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said the doctor as he left. "Ahh young love."

"I thought he'd never leave." Yumi said while he was kissing him.

Yumi continued to kiss her boyfriend repeatedly. Yumi signed when Ulrich left her lips. Ulrivh started to plant kisses down Yumi cheek and collar bone.

"Uh, baby." Moaned Yumi.

Ulrich grabbed Yumi plump ass and pulled her closer. Yumi took this oppritunity jump onto the bed and straddle him.

"Wait. If we're do this, don't we need to lock the door?"

"They atomically lock themselves."

"Ok."

Yumi slowly took off her jacket and in on the floor and her black tank top."

"You know I love it when you wear that shirt."

"Why?" Yumi said with a moan.

"Cause it shows off your perfect tits."

"I didn't know you like my tits."

"Of course. What straight guy wouldn't?"

"But why? Sometimes I think they're so small." Yumi said looking down at them.

"They're not small." Ulrich reached up and put both one. Yumi moaned. "They're perfect. You know, not to big, not to small." Ulrich said smiling the sexiest smile Yumi has ever seen.

"God, how could I have found someone so fucking perfect?"

" You're perfect."

Ulrich intertwined his fingers with Yumi's

"I never believed in love until I found you."

( **AN:I know what You're probably thinking, are they going to have sex? The answer is no. But, they come close.)**

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah, baby?" Ulrich kissing her neck.

"Why did you choose me? You could have any other girl and yet you chose me. Why?"

"Yumi? You're beautiful but don't care how you look. You're smart, funny, and so outgoing. You remember the first night we met? I thought you were the coolest person in world. And the thing is, I really did wanna just that night. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're perfect.

"You always what to say." Yumi leaned down and gave him a kiss. She ran across hip asking to enter. Ulrich opened slightly enough for it to enter. They moaned as they explore every inch of each other's mouth. Yumi took this moment and grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it off revealing her D-cup bra. Seeing this made Ulrich go silent. This made Yumi laugh.

They continued to kiss for five minutes. They sound of the crowd cheering signaled that Kadic scored again.

YUmi grabbed the top of Ulrich's shirt and started to unbutton it. She decide that it was taking to long, she decided to rip it open.

"Yumi! Now I have to get a new shirt."

"Sowee baby." Yumi gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Stop it." Ulrich covered his eyes. "You know I can't resist your puppy dog eyes."

Yumi continued to display the face. "I'm really sowee I rip your shirt."

"It's ok, just doing those eyes."

"Works every time." Yumi continued to kiss her boyfriend.

Ulrich's hands left from exploring Yumi's body and moved down to her jeans. He moved his hands to her ass and gave it a quick slap.

"Uhhh, baby"

Ulrich's hands left her ass and moved up to the front. Felt around trying to find the zipper. It was like trying to needle in a haystack. After feeling around for what felt like hours, he finally found it. Ulrich then started to pull the zipper down. No resisting. Half way there. Still no resisting. Almost there. Still none. Once it was all the way down, Ulrich moved his hands up to hem Yumi's lips never left his. Ulrich continued on pulling her pants down.

"Wait." Yumi said.

"Why?

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but I don't think I'm ready."

"Yeah me neither."

Yumi grabbed her shirt and jacket and then put them both on.

"Well I better get back to the gang."

"Ok."

Yumi started to walk out.

"Wait."

"Will you sleep with me?"

"Ulrich, were you just listening to me? I'm just not ready."

"Not like that . Just sleep with me, I'm scared."

"Ok."

Yumi walked up to the bed and in next to Ulrich.

"You wanna cuddle?"

"You know so well."

Ulrich continued to wrap his arm around Yumi and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight." Yumi said with a huge smile. She loved the way called her beautiful.

It made her feel Beautiful on the inside and out.

 **There. I'm finally done. That has to be the longest chapter I've ever written.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be a heated one. The reason I added it is because I wanted to start thinking about having sex. Like I said, they will sex, but towards the end of the BWTBH.**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Ulrich goes to the hospital and Yumi will finally meet Ulrich's parents**

 **It'll be up soon**


	15. BWTBH CH15

**Alright Guys, IIIIIIIIIM BAAAAAAAAAAAAACk. (haha movie reference)**

 **As of now, Boy With The Brunette Hair has almost 600 views, 6 reviews, 3 followers, and 3 favorites and I owe it all to you, the fans**

Yumi woke up the next morning with a blinding light in her face. Yumi recalled the events of last night and blushed. She turned over expecting to find certain brown haired boy but he wasn't there.

'Why is there a window right here?' Yumi thought to herself. 'Where did I sleep last night?'

'I wonder where he is?'

Yumi took out her phone to check the time. '5:45'

"Uggggggggghhhhh."

Yumi flopped back onto the bed with a loud smack.

Yumi closed eyes and before she knew it, she was asleep. But not before sniffing her pillow. Vanilla with a touch of mint

"Ulrich"

 **BWTBH**

"Miss? Miss?" Said the janitor "Miss. It's time to get up."

"What?" Said a tired Yumi. Yumi was never a morning person.

"Miss, It's time to get up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was here with my boyfriend but now I can't find him." Said Yumi while putting her jacket and shoes on.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Ulrich Stern."

"Ulrich Stern? They had to take him to the hospital.

"What? Why?'

"He needed X-rays."

"Oh. Do you mind telling me which hospital?"

"Sure. Baptist."

( **AN: Baptist was the hospital that I was born in. I was not a big baby, I was actually very small weighing in at about 6 pounds. Today, I'm still really skinny.)**

"Thank You."

"You're welcome little missy."

Yumi ran out the doctor's office and down the tunnel. As soon a she reached the field, she noticed the score board. Turns out, NHU beat KSU 27-10.

"Hmm. It Looks like they didn't need you Ulrich.

Yumi crossed the field, up the bleachers, and out the exit. She crossed the street to where the parking lot was. She found her car in a parking space right across from the entrance . She stuck the key in the ignition and turned. The roared to life. One of her favorite songs was playing. She began to sing along.

"Kemo Calirfornication, Kemo Californication."

 **(AN:Just listened to it. Luv that song.)**

Yumi drove down the street stopping at the necessary times. Once Yumi found a familiar street, she knew where she was. She turned up the street and turned left into her apartment building. Yumi turned the car off and got. She turned followed the hallway to the elevators. She pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to open. Once it did open, she stepped in and hit 3." The elevator closed and started its journey. Once it was close to the third floor, the elevator began slow down. Once the elevator stopped, Yumi jumped.

 **(You know the thing you used to do to feel weightless. You jump in the elevator when it's going up. Next time you're in an elevator, try it)**

Yumi walked out the elevator and down the hallway. She walked all the way to the end of hallway to her apartment. She stuck key in and opened the door.

"Yumi Where the hell have you been? You missed an awesome game." Aelita said hugging her.

"Well hello to you to."

"Where were you?"

"They let me see Ulrich. And I slept with him."

"You slept with him. You guys had sex?!"

"No….Well….. we almost did." Yumi said looking at the ground.

"You did? Give me all the juicy details."

"When I got there I kissed him. When the doctor finally left, we started to make out. Next thing we know, I'm in my bra straddling him."

"Nice. What does he think of those tits?"

"He loves them. He told me himself just last night."

"Nice. Sometimes I think mine are a little small."

"They're a little small but they'll grow. Mine were mosquito bites and then one day puberty hit."

"I wish I had tits like Sam's."

"Yeah, Sam has some great tits."

"Yeah. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Guess who had sex last night."

"Odd and Sam."

"How'd you know."

"I didn't know, I just guessed. They just seem like they'd be the first ones to "take the pludge"."

"What's with the air quotes."

"Just ask Jeremy."

Upon hearing made Aeilita a little angry."

"What's wrong Aeilita?"

"I told Jeremy that….. that I wanted have sex."

"Aelita. That's a big commitment."

"Yeah but if you to love each other than god will forgive you."

"Well is Jeremy ready?"

"Not exactly. HE thinks we should wait."

"There you go, just wait until you both ready. That's what I told Ulrich."

"Yeah, your right.

Yumi hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head."

Aelita took a quick sniff." "Oh My God. You freaking stink."

"Hey, I haven't had( a chance to shower. That's why I'm here."

Yumi gave her a quick wave goodbye. Yumi walked out and into her room. She went to her and opened her dresser.

"Hmmmmm. What should I wear?." Yumi said with her lip perched."

Yumi thought about it for a second. "What would Ulrich like to see me in?" Yumi thought about for a second. "What was shirt Ulrich bout me? Oh Yeah." Yumi knelt down and started looking through her red shirts." " Ah Ha." Yumi said triumphantly. Her little devil shirt that showed way too much cleavage. "Now what else?... how bout those sexy skinny jeans he loves so much. She searched for a few seconds until she found them. "Perfect." Ulrich loves these because they show off her big butt. " Last but not least." Yumi ran over to closet. "My Green Day American Idiot Sweatshirt. "Perfect." ( **AN: American Idiot is by far Green Days best Album. I love cause each song tells the story Of Jimmy and his alter ego )** Then Yumi thought for second. "Well.. Almost perfect. Yumi ran over to her hat rack. "Where are you?"Yumi said scanning the hat rack. There you are." Yumi grabbed the hat and ran back over to the bed. "Now it's perfect."

Yumi decided to smell herself. "Shit I do stink."

Yumi ran into the bathroom in her bedroom and shut the door. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, I look terrible."Yumi said. Her shirt and jeans were wrinkled, her nail polish was fading and hair was everywhere.

Yumi bet over and untied both of her shoes and took them off. Yumi stood and again looked at herself in the mirror. Yumi grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. After it was off, Yumi looked at the mirror. "I love these tits." Said Yumi as she grabbed them. She loved how when she lets them go, they jiggle. She continued to remove her pants, her bra and her panties. She stood back and took another look at herself. "SEXY." Yumi said striking a pose. She put on hand on her hip and leaned to side. Getting her fill of looking at herself naked, she walked over to shower and turned it on. Turn the turned the knob to just the temperature. She grabbed the shampoo and squirted a fair amount into her hair. Ulrich bout her shampoo cause he loved the way it smelled in her hair. She rubbed her hands together until it started to foam. When it was time, Yumi started to shampoo her hair. After about five minutes, Yumi washed her hair out. After that was done, Yumi moved onto bathing. She grabbed her and her body wash. She poured some onto her into her and started to rub them together . She smelled her hands."Mmmmm. Vanilla, just like Ulrich." She continued to wash herself. Yumi looked so sexy while the suds glistened off her body. Once Yumi was done bathing, she turned towards the faucet to wash herself off. Yumi turned off the water and stepped out the shower. "Shit, cold." Yumi grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She opened the door and steam ran out like a cluod. Yumi ran over to stereo and turned it on."

"Dear mother, can you hear whining? It's been three whole weeks since that I have left your home." Yumi turned the radio up and began to dance around.

"This sudden fear has left me trembling

Cause now it seems that I am out here on my own"

"And I'm feeling so alone." Yumi sang along. Yumi walked over to the bed and dropped the towel.

"Hey, can I borrow some. Ah!" Aelita screamed. She immediately closed the door. " I didn't see anything.

"I've seen you naked." Yumi picked up her panties and put them on. She continued to do the same her bra. Yumi picked up her shirt and laid it out on the bed. By far her favorite album. Yumi grabbed the shirt and slipped it on. Yumi grabbed her jeans and stepped into them. She also put on the sweatshirt even though it wasn't that cold. "Alright, almost complete. Yumi grabbed her hat and put in on. "There. Hmm" Yumi decide to turn it backwards. "Perfect." Yumi picked this particular hat because it was her favorite. It was a basketball style hat and was all black at the top with a red tongue. Her favorite characteristic about it was what it said. Across the forehead in big cursive red letters was the word YOLO Yumi walked into the bathroom and grabbed some lip gloss. She applied it to her lips like it was a modern mosaic. After she was done, turned and grabbed her favorite nail polish and painted each nail with great precision. Yumi stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "Yup. I always look good." Yumi grabbed her black and red iPhone then went to Instagram. Yumi then hit the camera button. She held her phone up to the mirror to take a quick selfie. Yumi was never really a selfie person. She does them a lot more now that she has Ulrich. Yumi leaned to side and put her had on her hips just like she did in the bathroom. "Perfect." Yumi commented 'Heading to see my bf, soker_str95.' Yumi smiled when she saw his Instagram name . She was even the one that picked it out and It was nice that he still uses it. Yumi stuck her phone in her pocket. She then walked out the bathroom and back into her room. She immediately walked over to her shoes. "Hmmm. Which pair of shoes should I wear." This was a hard one. It was either her black vans or her red padded high top converse. Yumi took a quick look at her attire. "Hmm converse." Yumi grabbed them happy with her choice. She quickly sat down on her bed and put them on. Using her shoe horn mad it a million times easier. Once she got them both on, she stood up "OK Aelita! I'm heading to see Ulrich. Aelita?" Yumi saw a small not on the fridge. "Going shopping. Be back later. –Ae. "Hmm OK."Yumi said walking out the door.

( **AN:I imagine that Yumi would stare at herself in the mirror. In this story, as you've probably seen, Yumi's very sexual and she will continue to be)**

Yumi pulled up to large building that she assumed was the hospital. She drove around to find a good parking spot. Then, Yumi spotted one down the road. She turned her signal on to say that was her spot. As soon as she was about to turn in, a Bentley took her spot.

"Are you Fucking kidding me?" Yumi screamed. Yumi really hated ignorant people.

Yumi finally found one ten minutes later. She got out the car and hit the lock button. She couldn't help but look up at the pending skyscraper .

"Wow." Yumi was in complete aww.

Yumi walked in and was met with a barrage of smells. Yumi took one long smell "Pretzels." Yumi followed her nose all the way to the cafeteria. Soft cinnamon pretzel straight out the oven is Yumi's second favorite smell with Ulrich being number one. She got in line. "Hmmmm. What should I get?" "Welcome to Auntie Annies, what would you like?" "Yes, I would like. Hmmmm. What does Ulrich like?" "OH my God. You know the Ulrich Stern?" "Yeah, he's my boyfriend. " You're so lucky. I saw him get hurt last night. Is he okay?" "I don't know. Actually, I came to see him." "Tell him Kaitlyn said hi. He's in my Trig class. "Will do. Can I get two orders of cinnamon pretzel bites, and a large frozen lemonade." "You said 2 orders of pretzel bite?" "Yup, Ulrich's favorite." Yumi said with a smile. "Awwwwww, You guys are such a cute couple." "Yeah, I know." "You know, you should smile more often cause you have such a beautiful smile. "I know." What's your mixture for the lemonade?" Blue Raspberry annnd ummm mango. "Alright so that's two orders of cinnamon pretzel bite and a blue raspberry and mango frozen lemonade." "That'd be right." Alright your total is $9.65, but between you and me, I'll knock off a few just because you have such a hot boyfriend." Yumi gave her the puppy dogs. "DAaaaaaaaaaanm girl. That thing should be considered a weapon **(AN:You know she's black. I modled her after my sister, Kaitlyn. You'll be hearing a lot about crazy family.)** "It works on Ulrich every time. He's helpless against this." Yumi made the face. Then I hit him with a little." Yumi the puppy dog and put a few tears here and there. "I'm Sowee I was bwaaad." "DAanm girl, you must Ulrich wrapped around your little finger." No not really, I don't like to be that controlling. But between you and me, when push comes to shove, any guy, if you flash him one of these, he'll automatically agree to whatever you say. "Really? Good to know. "You also need to add a few baby words in there, that's the icing on the cake." "Hmmmm! I do love icing. They oven went off signaling that the pretzels were ready. "Lucky you. You're getting them straight out the oven. "Yeah, lucky me. Fresh cinnamon pretzles straight out the oven is my second favorite smell." "What can be better than fresh cinnamon pretzels? Yumi shut eyes and smelled her jacket. "Ulrich." "I've always wondered what he smelled it like. "Just imagine it, vaaaniiiila with a just a touch of mint." "He smells just the way I thought he would." "Yeah, if I ever forget the way he smells, I'll just pull my sweatshirt up to my nose and take one big sniff. "Really? Can I smell?" "Sure." Yumi gave Kaitlyn her sleeve. Kaitlyn took one long sniff. "Wooow, he smells amazing." "Yeah, he smells amazing… He's amazing." Yumi could go on and on about her boyfriend but she was getting hungry. Kaitlyn walked back into kitchen and pulled the pretzels out the oven. She moved over to the packing station and started to fill each container. Once she was done filling. She grabbed a bag and put them in. She grabbed the bag and brought it over to the counter. She then opened the bag and reached her arm behind the counter. A few seconds later, she pulled two packets of dipping sauce out. "There you go, and your lemonade's mixing ok? "Ok!"

Knowing that it was going to take some time, Yumi deided to take out her phone. When she hit the power button, she found out that she had at least ten comments and likes on her photo. Yumi dismissed them and put in her password. The phone revealing the background on her on her iPhone 6 +. Her background was a picture of her and Ulrich on their first date. It's the best night of her life. It was on that night that they became known as "Ulrich & Yumi." Yumi swiped the screen to the right and hit Instagram. She hit the orange thing that said 16. The comments all made her smile and laugh.

"Alright Yumi, here you go." Kaitlyn said handing her the drink. "Awesome. Ulrich cannot get enouh of these. "It was really nice to meet you Kaitlyn. "Ditto. Tell Ulrich I hope he feels better."

"I will. Bye." Yumi waved and turned around and started to walk over to the front desk. When got she there, a model like women looked up at her. "Hello, how can I help you."

" Yes, umm , can you tell me what room's Ulrich's in."

"I don't know let my check. They typed furiously. "Alllright, Ulrich is in room 1226 on the top floor."

"Alright, thank you." Yumi said while walking towards the elevator. When she got there, She hit the button. Being bored out of her mind, decided to guess which elevator would be hers. A few seconds later, a door opened behind her. "Yes! Who's the best? I'm the best. Who's the best? I'm the best. Yumi sang while dancing into elevator. "Ok that's enough." Yumi began searching the instrument panel. "12, 12 ,12, 12,. Where arrre you 12. Ah, there you are. Yumi hit the button. "Hold the fucking door!" Heard someone shout. Yumi jumped and hit the open door button on the panel. "Thank you thank you thank you." " You're welco- oh fuck. "You." Yumi laid against the wall and stared at the ceiling. "What're you doing here you skank. Sissy made an O at Yumi's comment. "Well if you must know. I'm here to see my future husband. covered her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. And by the looks of it, failing. "What's so funny." "Sissy? You really haven't heard?" "HEARD WHAT!." Sissiy? ULRICH'S IS MY BOYFRIEND! ". "WHAT?!" "Sissy? Let me put this in lay men's terms that even an idiot like you could understand. ULRICH IS MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND. Sissy got right in Yumi's face. "Just remember this you bitch, You may have him now but sooner or later, he's gonna realize that you can't pleasure him like I can, and then, he's gonna come craaaaaawling back to me, begging me to fuck his brains out. And he's gonna forget all about poor willtle Yumi. "I seriously doubt that bitch? Ulrich LOOOOOOVES me." Yumi said pointing at herself blushing at the sound of love." "Not you." By then, the elevator had reached the top floor. "We'll just see about that bitch." Yumi and Sissy walked out the elevator to their destination. Yumi followed the room numbers."1216, 18, 20, ah here we are. Sissy tried to push passed Yumi to be the first one to greet Ulrich. "Move you bitch." "No, he's my boyfriend." "Not If I can help it." Using her free foot, she swiped Sissy's legs right from under her. "Oh shit." Yumi turned to admire her work." Haha, don't ever mess with young love." Yumi spit on her. "Bitch!" "EEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwww you are so gross." Said Sissy frantically wiping of the spit

Yumi walked in and saw Ulrich lying in bed with his right leg elevated. She walked around the side of the bed and knelt down beside him. He looked so cute when he sleeping. She looked up and was in complete aw. There in front of her was the hottest thing she had ever scene. There in front of her was, you guessed it, Ulrich. He had on his favorite skullcap that she'd bought him. He had the majority of his chocolate hair in front of his right eye. Yumi begged Ulrich to grow his hair out because she wanted them both to be the perfect emo couple. Yumi had always been the emo goth girl. Her Instagram name was even Emo_Bunny21. Yumi reached her hand up to Ulrich's face and pushed his hair off to the side of his face. She then ran then put her hand on his cheek and gently caressed it. "Eweweweweweweweweweweweweweewewewewew." Yumi counldn't help but to laugh. Yumi took a sip of her."MMMMMMMMmmmm. Heaven" Yumi licked her lips to get the last little bit." Just then Yumi froze when she saw Ulrich shift. Yumi hand started to travel down his arm. She stopped when she reached his hand. She looked at it for a little bit. Yumi grabbed his hand and drew invincible circles on it. "Hmmmmmm? How should I wake him up. Got it. Yumi leaned in, grabbed his neck and kissed him. "Alright, If I can't get this out of my hair, you're gonna have to pay for the dry cleani-." Sissy stopped mid-setence and immediately wanted throw up. Yumi screamed when she felt someone bite her tongue. Yumi moaned when she left his lips. It felt like she lost apart of herself. "Ulrich! Your awake." "Hey baby." "UUUUUUUUUUUUlrich." Sissy came running at Ulrich with her arms wide open. When she got there, Jumped on the directly on him while pushing completely off the bed. "HEY?" Sissy wasn't listening, she was too busy enjoying the forced hug. "Oh Ulrich, I was so worried about, wouldn't even let me come see, yet they let her in. What do you even seen in her? She is not prettier than. Would you rather have that. Sissy said pointing at Yumi." Or all a this." Sissy ran her hand down her body. "He-. Sissy put her finger over his lips. "SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH." Sissy whispered into his ear. "I already know your answer." I'm just happy that you chose me."

"Wait a minute." Sissy turned and saw Ulrich's leg. "Oh my god! Your Leg!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well does it hurt? **(AN:I depict Sissy as a dumbass.)** Sissy reached out to touch his leg **.**

"Wait, Sissy don't do that." But it was too late. Ulrich screamed in pain. Hearing this, Yumi stood up. "Stop it Sissy, you're hurting him."

"Wait no I'm helping." Sissy had the bright idea to grab to grab the top of his leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhh!." Screamed Ulrich.

"Stop it you bitch before if make you stop."

"WAaaaaaaaaaaait." Sissy gripped onto his leg. Ulrich let out a blood curdling scream. "I'm making him feel better."

" Stop it Sissy, Can't you see that he's in pain?." Said Yumi.

"No, I'm gonna make you feel better and then you're gonna love me."

Getting fed up with Sissy being an idiot. Yumi ran around the side of the bed and pulled her off of it.

"Hey, I wasn't done making him feel better."

"You fucking Idiot! Couldn't you tell that you were Making It WORSE!?"

"Umm. (sniffle) No (sniffle)."

"Of course you didn't . Cause you're a dumbass. You cannot perform the simplest of task. A monkey is smarty than you. A monkey would talk less." **(AN: Family Guy reference.)**

"I am not an idiot?"

"Really? How many times have you got locked out of your own convertible?"

"Once."Yumi gave her that face that said 'You telling the truth?'"

"A few times."

"See? I rest my case." Yumi walked back around and pulled the chair up closer to the bed. "Hey stranger. You ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Yumi took one long at right leg. Then Yumi started to cry .Ulrich wiped away a stray tear.

"Yumi why are crying." Ulrich said His left cheek and slid down to her chest. "You know I love it when you show your cleavage?"

"I know you do. That's why I wore it along with your favorite jeans and lip gloss."

"God your so sexy. I just want to take you right here on this bed."

Yumi leaned and whispered into his ear. When she got up, Ulrich had a perfect view down Yumi's shirt. "Well why don't you?"

"Number one, cause Sissy' right there, and number two… I am loving this view way to much."

Yumi looked down and saw what he meant. "You wanna touch them?"

"Hell yeah." Ulric reached and gripped Yumi's right breast. "Oh my god, they're so soft."

"Like a nice, round, warm, pillow." Ulrich began to massage it. "Yeah, just like that."

"You are an angel."

"Ok, you just made it weird." Yumi said pushing his hand away.

"Hey! I wasn't done."

"I know. Now you're gonna be thinking about them all day."

"No matter what you say, you're still ugly." Sissy said codly.

"You shouldn't have said that" Ulrich said trying to calm Yumi down.

What did you call me bitch?" Yumi said codly.

"No Yumi, she's not just not worth kid.

Yumi got up and walked Sisssy." Call me ugly one more rime, and see what happens."

"You are the ugliest person in the world. Why would Ulrich love you. The reason he's with you is only because he feels bad for you." Sissy said spewing venom word every one of her words.

"Oh no." Ulrich said. He knew what was coming next.

"Hmmm. You asked for it.

Yumi grabbed Sissy's shirt by the collar and pulled her close. Sissy inhaled sharply. Using only half her strength, Yumi picked Sissy up and put her up against the wall.

"No one ever calls me ugly and gets away with it. If you do, you'll have to meet my bad side." Yumi pulled Sissy close. "And you do not want to meet my bad side." Sissy looked really scared. No one ever stood up to her like Yumi was doing right now.

"Are you gonna call me ugly again?

"No I won't ever again. I promise."

"And if you as so much thinking about, I will find you, and rip out those cheap extensions of yours."

"Ok, I won't.

"You better not.

Realizing that she got the point, he dropped her.

"This shirt cost $2,000 and you ruined it!"

"That's what you get for calling me ugly.

Yumi walked back over to her chair."

Ulrich noticed An Auntie Anne's cup. You went to Auntie Anne's

"Yup." Yumi held up the bag. Yumi leaned up and whispered into is ear in the sexiest voice that she could manage. "I got you your favorite." Yumi said with a soft purr. Her voice was pure sex to his ears.

Sissy couldn't bear to watch it anymore. Even though she'd never admit it, but she always thought Yumi was pretty. She had amazing curves, knew how to dress, and most of all, she had Ulrich. The truth was she was jealous. But she vowed to never tell a living soul. Especially Yumi."

"Hey whatcha get to drink?" Asked Ulrich.

"Frozen lemonade. Wanna taste?"

"Sure."

Yumi took a sip and then pulled Ulrich into a passionate kiss.

"Oh just rub it in why don't cha.

After a few seconds, Yumi broke the kiss. But not before giving his bottom lip a quick bite.

"MMMMMMMM Blue Raspberry with ummmmmm mango? Good choice."

"Thanks." Yumi grabbed the bag and opened it up. "Here you go." Yumi handed him his."

"YAY." Ulrich took one big sniff. MMMMMMMMM! Still warm"

"Straight out the oven. Oh before I forget, your friend Kaitlyn from trig says hi.

'Oh you met her? Oh, and pass the dipping sauce."

Yumi reached into the bag and pulled out the sauce. "Yeah, she works at Auntie Anne's." "She even gave me a discount because you.

"Because of me?"

'Yeah, cause she thinks that your hot."

"I don't care, it only matters if you think I'm hot."

"Which I do. I think you're the hottest guy in the world."

"Thanks babe."

Ulrich opened the bag and took out his pretzel pieces."

Ulrich took one long sniffs. He too loved the smell of fresh cinnamon pretzels. "Hmmmmmmm, nothing smells better than fresh, right the oven, cinnamon pretzels." Ulrich thought about it for a second. "Excluding the way you smell, Yumi. Lavender with vanilla. Ulrich said sniffing her hair.

"There you go. But honestly, I think you smell much better." Yumi put her nose on his arm. "Vanilla with a touch of mint." Yumi said shoving a pretzel bite in her mouth. "Mmmmmmm."

Ulrich took a moment and flipped his hair to the side. "I'm so glad you decided to grow your hair out. You look you so sexy as an emo." Yumi walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She sruffled her and let her bags fall in front of her right eye. Yumi also decided to grow her hair out and it now reached her mid back. Yumi walked back out. "Whacha think of this?" Yumi gave him a seductive twirl.

"I love it, now we're twins. It's…..sexy." Yumi smiled at his reaction. "I thought you'd say that" Yumi said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"So what did the doctor's say?" Asked Yumi very concerned for her boyfriends' health and well being. "It's a hair line fracture. Luckily, I won't need to get a cast, I just need to keep it wrapped up."

Yumi shot him her signature puppy dog eyes. "I'm sowee you got hurt playing soccer baby."

"Oh give me a break, Ulrich's not gonna fall for that." Sissy didn't know how wrong she was.

"AWwww it's ok." Ulrich said lasing his fingers with hers. "There's always next season. And since I'm the team captain, I can't lose my scholarship.

"I love when you look on the bright side."

"I know, cause that's where you are."

"Oh my god, what the in hell are we watching? Sissy screamed. On the television was some guy getting his arm bitten by zombies. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwww! That's so gross. What is this?"

"Only the best show in the world, "The Walking Dead" Yumi informed her. The Walking Dead is Yumi's second favorite right behind "Teen Wolf" **(AN: So I like Teen Wolf, big woop. That doesn't make me gay. "Don't judge m, I ain't studdin you.)**

"It's repulsive, how can this pass as television?"

"The Walking Dead is the number one TV show in the world. It even has more views than project Runway."

"UHHHhhh? You take that back right know? **(AN: I put that in there on purpose.)**

"HAhahahaha!" Yumi laughed uncontrollablyon the floor.

"What's so funny."

You idiot, you meant to say now."

"'What?"

"Oh my god. How is it that you're not failing English?"

'Shut The Hell Up Yumi Up!" Sissy screamed. 'You're just sad because you have such bad tastes. Reality shows are is real television."

"Fuck off you slut." Yumi screamed.

Sissy was taking back by that. She just stood there wide eyed."

Yumi smiled triumphantly. And went back to focusing on her boyfriend.

"Don't worry baby, You're the strongest person I know. If anyone can get through this, it's you."

 **(AN: Jesus! 12 freaking pages.)**

Ulrich scooted over tot the other side of the bed and patted his and on the bed signaling for Yumi to lay down. Yumi smiled and obliged. She stood up of the chair and got in the bed with Ulrich. Ulrich continued to wrap one arm around her waist and used the other to draw circles around her belly button. "You have the cutest belly button." **(AN: Yumi's shirt stops at her belly button like they always did in the show. Forgot to mention that. Sowee.)**

"How can a belly button be cute?"

"It's cute because it's your belly button."

Yumi blushed at that. Ulrich pulled her closer and kissed her head. Yumi was watching the Walking Dead closely. Glenn, Noah, and Nicholas were stuck in a revolving door surrounded by walkers. Glenn asked Nicholas to try and break down the glass. He thought it wasn't going to break but Glenn assured him that it would. He counted to three. They pushed the door as hard as they could. Nicholas, being the dick that he was, stuck his leg outside and tried to escape. Glenn begged him not to leave. Nicholas didn't listen and slipped out the door. They revolving door closed and opened a way for the walkers to get in. The walkers grabbed Noah's legs and pulled him to the ground. Glenn grabbed him and tried to use all of his strength him back in. Noah begged him "Don't let go." But the zombies were just too strong. In one swift motion, the zombies pulled him out the revolving door and let it shut "Not again. I can't watch this." Yumi turned over and dug her face into his shoulder. "It's ok, it's ok. It's only a tv show." Ulrich said rubbing circles on her back.

Sissy just stood there in shock. She just watched a man get eaten by zombies. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHh!"

"Shut the hell up, Sissy." Shouted Ulrich."

"But, Ulrich?"

"No buts, you can sit down and shut up or just leave."

Sissy just stood there wide eyed. 'How could he be so mean to me.' Sissy thought to herself. Sissy looked at Yumi. 'It's only because of her. Ever since he met her, all he cares about is pleasing her. He's changed for the worse."

"You ok now Yumes?"

Yeah, I'm ok. I Just can't seem to over the fact that Noah's dead."

"Yeah me neither."

Yumi then got a text on her phone.

"Uggggggggghhhh. I have to go. Gotta help Aeilita put up the groceries. You know how she can get."

"Yeah, you better go." Ulrich smiled up at his girlfriend "You are so perfect."

"Yeah, I know." Yumi then laughed. "Goodbye kiss?"

"Come here." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her onto the bed and kissed her. Yumi's face leaped with joy.

"You want me to bring you some lunch. I won't be gone that long?" Yumi said while fixing her hat.

"Yeah, how bout Chick fi-la."

"Alright, Deluxe Spicy Chicken Sandwich?" Yumi asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know me so well."

"Hey, it's my job." Yumi gave him one more quick kiss and walked out.

 **OH MY GOD. I stayed up all night writing this chapter. I stayed up watching Breaking Bad. Love that show. My mother was so mad at me when I told her that I stayed up.**

 **I have a story a story I want to tell you about my grandmother. As we all know, grandmothers can say some crazy things. I have these three cousins, Anna, Ashely, and Ava. Anna had a sex change and is now Zack. Lol. My family was in a huddle at the family reunion. "Who's gonna tell grandma that Anna is now Zack?" My dad volunteered. He grabbed her and brought her over to Zack. "Mom? This is Anna, who is now Zack. I kid you not, this is what she said. With a straight face my grandma said "So you just had to pick Zack, you couldn't of picked anything better?" My other grandmother says the craziest things too. One time we were at Walmart with my Aunt. "Hey momma, you wanna come inside?" "No I'll just stay out here and watch the running of the niggas." Comment telling me the funniest thing your grandmother or grandfather has ever said.**

 **Next chapter, Yumi with finally meet Ulrich's parents**


	16. BWTBH CH16

Yumi pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building. Yumi turn the key in the ignition and turned the car off. She got out the car and walked into the building. "Morning Yumi. Did you get to see Ulrich?" Mr. Winn asked from behind the front desk.

"Yes sir. It's just a hairline fracture."

"Bummer, he the best this school's ever had."

"Yeah, I'm gonna visit him every day until he's better."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Will do." Yumi waved goodbye and began to walk towards the elevator. When she got there she hit the up button and waited for the elevator. The door opened and Yumi stepped inside. She hit four and waited for the doors to close. When they opened again Yumi stepped out. Yumi turned to the left and walked all the way to the end of the hallway. Yumi stuck her key card in the slot and opened the door.

"Hey Aelita."

"Hey." Aelita said while putting up groceries "Damn, Yumi, You look hot."

"Thanks." Yumi gave her signature hand on the hip pose. 'Ulrich bought me this shirt cause he loves when I show my cleavage."

"I bet he does." Aelita looked down at her chest. "I wish I had cleavage."

"Have tried a push up bra?

"No."

"Get one."

"Ok."

Yumi began to sort through the groceries. "Alright honey, muscle milk **(AN: not actually a milk, it's actually a powder that helps you get protein. I take it because I need to gain weight.)** peanut butter, frozen fruit, bananas and Sunny D. Alright, I got my groceries."

"Alright."

Yumi opened they stainless steal fridge and pulled out the milk and the sunny D." She turned around and put them both on the counter. Yumi then opened the freezer and pulled out the frozen fruit. It was a mixture of strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out her trusty ninja blender and a single server cup. Yumi took a pair of scissors and cut along the lines at the opening. After cutting it off, she grabbed a hand full of fruit and dropped it into the cup. She then grabbed the milk and filled the cup half way. She then grabbed the sunny D and filled the other half. Yumi then grabbed the honey and squeezed the bottle. Yumi licked her lips when she saw the gooey delicious liquid. "Alright, that's a good amout." Yumi lastly grabbed the muscle milk. Yumi untwisted the top off and scooped out a generous amount of the vanilla powder. She immediately added it into the cup. Yumi then grabbed a banana and began to unpeal but only half way. Yumi placed the banana on the cutting bored and began to cut up the banana. As soon as she was done, she added them to the cup. She plugged he blender into the outlet next to coffee maker. Yumi grabbed the cup and shook the cup. The liquid in the cup turned into a bright orange liquid. Yumi added the cup to the actual blender. Then Yumi pressed the blender roared to life. After a few seconds of blending, Yumi switch to pulsations until it was smooth and free of any lumps of frozen fruit. She twisted to blender cup to right and dislodged it from the blender. She then untwisted the blender cap off of the cup. Yumi stood back and admired her work. "I'm getting good at this." Yumi, getting kind of brave, picked up the cup, brought it up to her mouth, and took one big sip. "Mmmmmmmmm. Frozen berry goodness." **(AN: Everything yumi put in her smoothie is everything that I put in mine. It comes out great.)** Yumi walked into her room and into her bathroom. She took one long look at herself in the mirror. "God, I'm so sexy." Yumi walked out the bathroom and into the kitchen."Alright Aelita. I'm going to see Ulrich." "Alright, tell him I hope he feels better." "Will do." Yumi said while walking out the door

 **BWTBH**

Back in Germany, Mr. and Mrs. Stern were sitting in their living room. Mrs. Stern was looking through her cookbooks trying to find some new recipes and Mr. Stern was reading the newspaper. Then Mrs. Stern got a text on her phone. It was a picture **m** essage from her son, Ulrich. She opened up the picture happy to see how her son was. "Oh my God." "What is it Honey?" Mrs. Stern showed her husband the picture. It was picture of Ulrich's leg wrapped in gauze. "Oh my God, is he ok?" "I don't know. We have to go see him." Mrs. Stern tried to get up but Mr. Stern wouldn't let her. "Honey? I'm sure he's fine." "Alex, I wanna see my baby boy." "Fine. Let's start packing." "Yay. Thank you, honey" Mrs. Stern jumped up and hugged her husband. She then ran into her room and started to pack.

"I hope I don't come to regret this."

 **BWTBH**

Yumi drove the street to the cafeteria. As the tall building came into Yumi's view, she decide to slow the car down. Yumi turned into the parking lot and parked her car under the tree that she always parks under. Yumi turned the key in the ignition and turned off her 2014 Sante Fe Sport **(AN: Hyundais play a big part in my family. My mom works at the only Hyundai plant in the world. The Sante Fe Sport is the car that my mom bought my sister.)** Yumi got out of the car and shut the door. She hit the button on the remote and locked the door. Yumi walked into the cafeteria. She scanned it for the sign for Chick-fil-la. Yumi spotted the sign and walked into Chick-fil-la. "Hey Yumi." Sam said with a wave.

"Hey." Yumi said waving back.

"Hey Yumi." said Odd.

"Hey Odd."

"What're you doing here?"

"Getting Ulrich some lunch."

"Really? What're you getting him?"

"Chick-fil-la."

"Cool, I just left there." Sam showed her tray.

Yumi took a fry off her tray and put it in her mouth.

"Really? How long did it take?" Yumi said looking at the line

"Not long at all, I was in and out."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Yumi walked over to the counter and got in line. After serving a few customers it was finally Yumi's turn

"Hey, what's up?" Said the cashier, Lauren **(AN: Lauren is my friend from school.)**

"Hey Lauren, just picking up some lunch for Ulrich."

"Yeah, I saw him get hurt. Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he has a hairline fracture."

"Ouch. So what would you like?"

"Alright let ummm and 8-piece chicken nugget meal and a deluxe spicy chicken sandwich meal."

"8-piece chicken nugget and a deluxe spicy chicken sandwich. Ok got it. That'll be about $12.28 Now what would you like to drink?"

"Tea for me and a root beer for Ulrich. And can I get some honey mustard?" Yumi said reaching into her purse and pulling out a crisp twenty. "Here you go." Yumi handed her the bill

"Sure, coming right up." Lauren took the bill and put it in the cash register. "Out of twenty?" Lauren put the numbers into the cash register. "$7.72 is your change."

Yumi held out her hand and Lauren dropped the change into her hand. "Thank you."

"Your food will be ready in a moment?"

"KK. Yumi turned away from the counter and she walked away from it. She found a booth and she sat down. Yumi decided to see what they were showing on tv.

"As you all must know by now, Ulrich Stern was injured last night and will be out for a few weeks." Said the announcer on the SportCenter." "It's darn shame. That kid is and still is Hall Of Fame material." Said the other announcer. Yumi loved that they were talking about her boyfriend to positively, and on national television no less. Yumi was still getting used to the fact that Ulrich was famous now and she was hoping that Ulrich would take her along on the ride.

"Now, serving guest number 312." Said lauren holding up the food. The man came up and took the food. Yumi looked up at her receipt. "313. Looks like I'm next." Sure enough, a few minutes later her number was called. "Now serving guest 313." Lauren scanned the restaurant for Yumi." "Ah, there you are. Yumi?" Yumi looked up from her phone just in time to see Lauren holding up her food." Yumi got up from the that she was in and walked over to the counter and took her food." "Thanks, Lauren."

"You're welcome, tell Ulrich I said hi."

"Will do."

Yumi walked out of Chick-fil la and walked over to Sam and Odd. **"** Sam"

"Hey, did it take long right?"

"Nope, I was in and out just like you said."

"I told you. So where you going now?"

'To Dairy Queen then I'm going straight to the hospital to bring Ulrich his lunch."

"Ok, have. fun" Sam thought about it for a second. "But not too much fun."

Yumi gave Sam a sly smirk and walked out of Chick-fil-la. She scanned the cafeteria for the Starbucks sign. When finally found it, she continued to walk over to it. When she hot there, she got in line. There was only a few people in front of her so in wasn't too bad. Yumi's phone started to vibrate. Yumi took out her phone. She was getting a call from Honey Bunches (Her name for Ulrich in her phone. Isn't it cute.) "Hey baby, what's up?"

"Hey, Yumi I have something to tell."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No, never. I got a call from my parents."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"They're coming to visit."

"You mean…. I finally get to meet your parents?'

"Yeah, if you want. I met yours."

"Awesome, when are they gonna get here?"

"They left last night, so they're gonna be here soon."

"Alright, I just left Chick-fil-la and now I'm at Dairy Queen getting a smoothie, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Sure, how about a smoothie."

"Sure what kind?'

"Piña Colada."

Regular or premium?"

"MMMMMMMMM. I don't want you to pay that much money.'

"Come on, you know I can pay for it. Just get the premium."

"Fine. There's no need to argue with you."

"Now you're learning."

"Hi welcome to Dairy Queen, what can I get you?"

"Can I get two premium smoothies?"

"Sure. What flavors would you like."

Piña Colada for the first and ummmmm and a TripleBerry for the second."

"Alright, coming right up."

"Ok, they're making your smoothie as we speak."

"Thanks babe. You're the best."

"Yeah, I know." Yumi hung up the phone.

Alright, here are you smoothies. That'll be $6.25."

Yumi pulled her out her black wallet with a picture of a red rose with it's stem wrapped around a revolver. **(Get it? Gun's n' Roses, like the band. I love that band.)**

"Thank you." Yumi said walking out of Dairy Queen. When she got into the cafeteria, a whole bunch of guys started to stare at her. When they noticed who she was, they immediately looked back at their food. "Just the way I like it."

Yumi walked out of the cafeteria, out the door, and into the parking lot. Yumi walked across the parking lot and got inside her car. Yumi stuck the key into the ignition and turned the car on. The car oared to life. Yumi pulled out the parking lot and drove into traffic.

 **BWTBH**

Mr. and Mrs. Stern pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"I'm so excited to see my baby boy. I wonder if he has a nice American girlfriend."

"Probably. The girls swoon over Ulrich. Just like girls used to swoon over me." Mr. Stern looked at his wife. "But I married the only one that didn't." Mr. Stern said giving his wife a quick kiss.

"I love you honey."

"I love you too."

"Come on, let's get on the plane."

"Ok."

Mr. and Mrs. Stern got out the car and walked around to the trunk of their SUV. Mr. Stern hit the trunk button on the key and the trunk beeped then opened. Mr. Stern and Mrs. Stern grabbed their bags and walked into the airport.

"Flight 103 to America is now boarding."

"Looks like that's our flight."

Mr. Stern and Mr. Stern grabbed their bags and they started to walked towards their gate. When they got there, they were greeted by the flight attendant.

"Hello, may I take your tickets."

"Sure." Mr. Stern said handing her their tickets."

She looked at the tickets. "Stern? As in the Ulrich Stern?"

"Yeah, he our son."

"He's so athletic… and hot." Flight looked down at the ground. "To bad he has a hot girlfriend."

"HE does?" Mrs. Stern said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, her name is yuki or miyu or something like that."

"She's Asian?"

"Yeah, she's Japanese and she's really pretty." The flight attendant stamped both of the tickets and gave them back to them.

"Thank you."

Mr. and Mrs. Stern dropped of their bags at the baggage drop off.

"Why didn't Ulrich tell us that he has a girlfriend."

"Well he obviously wants us to meet her, he did say he wanted us to meet someone."

"Yeah you're right, I just can't wait to meet her. I hope she's nice."

"Knowing Ulrich, he's probably gotten himself a keeper."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Mr. and Mrs. Stern walked into their gate and onto their plane. They walked through the tunnel that was connected to the plane. They stepped onto the plane and walked into first class.

"Thank you for getting first class tickets."

"Hey, we're rich. What's the point of being rich if you don't splurge on yourself.'

The plane pulled out from the tunnel and took off.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. She parked her car and got out. She grabbed the food and the tray of drinks. She started to walk towards the entrance when she saw a man and a women struggling to get their suitcases off the top of their car. Letting her morality get the best of her, Yumi walked over to them. "Here, let me help with that." With one hand, Yumi pulled the suitcase off the top of the car and gently set it down on the ground. "There you go. Do you want me to get the other one?"

"No I think we can manage." Mrs. Stern said. "My you're strong for such a young thing ."

"Thank you. Strength really helps in gymnastics."

"I bet it does."

"Are you sure you don't need me to get the other one? It's no problem at all."

"It's fine dear. If we got it up there, we can get it down."

"Ok, it was nice meeting you."

"And you too dear." Yumi turned around and walked towards the entrance. She walked through the door and immediately walked towards the elevator. When she got there, she hit the up button and then leaned against the wall. Yumi heard a ding signaling the elevator. Yumi stood in front of said elevator. She heard a faint mumble. Then the door opened. "Hey, leaving so soon." Yumi said sarcastically.

"I just can't stand it anymore, you guys are perfect for each other." Said Sissy walking towards the exit.

'I wonder what the was all about.' Yumi shrugged it off and got into the elevator.

The elevator rode all the way up to the 12th floor and Yumi got out. Yumi followed the numbers until she found Ulrich's.

"Hey, babe." Yumi said walking over to him.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself." Yumi walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. Yumi then leaned over and kissed him. Yumi felt something poke her stomach. "Mmmmmm, seems like someone's happy to see me."

"Sorry."

"It's Ok."

"You know you turn me on when you wear things like that.

"Oh, so it's my fault."

"No, it's no one's fault."

"Listen, do you want this food or not?"

Ulrich stared at her for a few seconds. "I want the food."

"Ok." Yumi walked over to the counter on the far side of the room and grabbed his tray. She walked back to her seat and gave Ulrich the tray. She then opened the bag and took out his food. "Here's your Sandwich and here are your fries."

"Thank you baby."

"Anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Anything to an extent."

"Fine." Ulrich took a bite out of his food. "Oh my god, it's so good." Ulrich's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Jeez, don't have an orgasm."

"I can't have one." Ulrich said. "Not without thinking of you."

Yumi smiled and leaned over and pulled him into a deep kiss. Then someone walked in. Ulrich and Yumi broke their kiss and looked towards the person.

"Ulrich?"

 **BWTBH**

Mr. and Mrs. Stern pulled into the hospital parking lot in their new rental car.

"Ok, honey, here we are."

"Ok." Mrs. Stern said with excitement. "I can't believe we get to see Ulrich."

"Well let's hurry up and get his clothes down."

Mr. Stern turned off the car and got out of it. He unzipped the bag on top of the car and tried to pull out the suitcase with Ulrich's clothes in it, but it wouldn't budge. "Honey could you come give me a hand up here."

"Coming." Mrs. Stern got out the car and got up there with her husband.

"Ok, grab the handel." Mrs. Stern did as she was told. "Pull on three."

"OK."

"One….two….three!" They pulled as hard as they could but it still wouldn't budge.

"Here, let me help you with that."

The girl grabbed the bag handle and with one hand, pulled the suitcase down, and gently set it down. "There you go. Do need me to get the other one?"

"No, I think we can manage. My, you're strong for such a young thing." Mrs. Stern said

"Thank you. Strength really helps in gymnastics."

"I bet it does."

"Are you sure you don't need me to get the other one? It's no problem at all."

"It's fine dear. If we got it up there, we can surly get it down."

"Ok, it was nice meeting you."

"And you too dear." They watched as the girl that came to their rescue walked away. "She was nice and pretty."

"Yeah she was." said Mr. Stern

Mr. Stern grabbed the suitcase and they walked across parking lot and into the hospital. "Let me go ask what room Ulrich's in." Mrs. Stern said.

"Ok honey."

Mrs. Stern walked up to the front desk and saw a man who could be a model. "Hello, how may I you?" Said the man.

"Yes umm can you tell me what room Ulrich Stern is in."

"He's in 1226."

"How did you know that without typing anything in?"

"I know it because you're his third visitor today."

"Oh, ok thank you." Mrs. Stern walked back over to her husband and sat down next to him. "He's in room 1226."

"Ok, let's go."

Mr. Stern got up and then gave his wife his hand to help her up. When she was up, Mr. Stern grabbed Ulrich's suitcase and they walked towards the elevator. Mrs. Stern pressed the up button and waited for the elevator. The elevator opened behind them and they got in. The elevator opened again on the top floor and they stepped out. "He said 1226?"

"Yes he did." Mrs. Stern looking at the room numbers. "1222, 24, ah here we are." Mrs. Stern opened the door and walked in. "Hey so-." There on the bed was Ulrich kissing his girlfriend. "Ulrich?" They broke the kiss when they noticed someone standing there.

"Mom?" Ulrich said wide eyed. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you because we were worried."

"Well as you can see I'm fine."

"Yeah, you're more than fine." Mrs. Stern said staring at Yumi. "So, are you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"Yeah." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand "Mom, this is Yumi. My girlfriend." Yumi got up of the bed and walked up to Mrs. Stern.

"Wait a minute, I know you."Yumi said pointing at her. "I helped you get your suitcase down.

"Yeah, I thought you looked familiar." Mrs. Stern looked her over. "So you're Ulrich's Asian girlfriend."

"Yeah. You have an amazing son."

"Yeah, he's our masterpiece."

"Yes he is."

"So where's Dad?" Asked Ulrich.

"In the bathroom."

"Ok."

Mrs. Stern looked at Ulrich then back at Yumi. "Aren't you gonna sit next to your boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah." Yumi ran around the side of the bed and sat down next to Ulrich's bed. "Do you need some honey mustard for your sandwich?"

"Yeah sure." Ulrich said taking another bite of his sandwich.

Yumi reached into the bag and pulled out her food and two honey mustards. "Do you want your smoothie?"

"Sure." Yumi reached for the drink tray and grabbed Ulrich's drink.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Ulrich took a sip. "Oh. My. God." Yumi laughed at his reaction. "What kind did you get?"

"Triple Berry." Yumi showed him her drink. "Wanna taste?"

"Sure." Yumi grabbed her drink and put it up to Ulrich's mouth. Ulrich took a sip.

"That's pretty good."

"Thanks." Yumi handed Ulrich the honey mustard and then opened her food. Yumi grabbed a chicken nugget and stuck it in the honey mustard. Yumi then popped it into her mouth. "So good."

"You bought him lunch." Mrs. Stern asked?

"Yeah." Yumi said. "He's my boyfriend." Yumi gave him a quick kiss.

"How long have you been together?" Asked Mrs. Stern?

"Four months." Said Ulrich grabbing Yumi's hand. "The best time of my life."

"How did you guys meet?"

"Our friends introduced us." Said Yumi. "When we first met, we really hit it off. I really realized that I liked him when he helped me get over my ex-boyfriend."

"Awww Ulrich that's so sweet."

"Yeah, he is sweet."

Mr. Stern walked and stood there wide eyed.

"Honey, this is Yumi. Ulrich's girlfriend." Said Mrs. Stern

"Nice to meet you Yumi." Said Mrs. Stern.

"We've met before." Yumi said.

Yumi heard a growl. "Hey your growls are getting pretty good." Yumi said to Ulrich.

"That wasn't me." Ulrich pointed to the tv.

Yumi turned around and looked at the tv. "Animal Planet?"

"Of course, Ulrich loves animals." Mr. Stern said. "When he was younger, he and our German shepherd, Maxwell, used to sneak out of the house to play with the chickens."

"Chickens?"

"Yeah, we live on a farm. Ulrich's a country boy. We have chickens, cows, pigs, and two horses. Didn't he tell you?"

"No he didn't." Yumi turned towards Ulrich. "Why didn't you tell me baby?"

"I don't know, I came to college to change myself."

"Ulrich? It's ok that you're a country boy." Yumi leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "I actually think it's kinda sexy."

Yumi then got a text on her phone.

"I better go, Aelita needs me to help her with her homework."

"Really? Aelita needs help with her homework?"

"Yeah, I guess there's a first time for everything."

Yumi leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. "Later."

Yumi got off the bed and started to walk out the door. "How long are you guys gonna be here?"

"Only a few days. Just until Ulrich is allowed to leave the hospital."

"Ok cool. It was nice meeting you." With that, Yumi left.

"Ulrich?" Mrs. Stern asked?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Be good to her. You've got yourself a keeper."

 **There I'm done. This chapter is 13 pages long.**

 **I think I've found the idea for my next fanfiction. This is basically a crossover between Code Lyoko and Seth McFarlane's A Million Ways to Die Ways in the West. Ulrich is a martial artist that has ever won a match. Yumi is the girlfriend of the top drug lord in the east coast of France. What will happens when they meet and start to fall in love? What will Yumi's boyfriend do?**

 **It's a work in progress and I haven't worked out all the details but I like the idea. I have another fanfiction idea but I won't tell you until the end of next chapter.**

 **Let me tell you about my family. I know I told you about both my grandmothers but now I'm gonna tell you about my immediate family.**

 **My mother works at the only Hyundai plant in America.**

 **My sister is a track star and is currently studying sports medicine in college**

 **The only person I left out is my father. The reason I left him out is because he's no longer with us. He passed away from sickle cell anemia when I was twelve. I was really broken up about it but luckily I had friends and loving family to get me through it. My tip for you is to love your family cause you don't know how long you'll have them. They can be taken away from you in a blink of an eye.**


	17. BWTBH CH17

After a few days of sleeping and taking painkillers, Ulrich was finally able to leave the hospital. Ulrich was given crutches and extra gauze. Ulrich and Yumi were sitting in his bedroom studying.

"Hydrogen is?"

"Diatomic."

"Correct." Yumi said with a smile. "What's the formula for ammonium?"

"NH4?"

"Right again."

"1 liter is equal to how many milliliters."

"1,000"

"I don't even see why you need my help."

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty good at chemistry."

"Then why did you call me to help you study."

"I just really wanted to see you."

"Oh you did." Yumi said. "Why don't we take a break."

Yumi put her notebook down and threw her right leg over Ulrich's lap. Yumi started to straddle him. Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "You are so sexy." Ulrich said.

"So are you." Yumi pulled him into another kiss. Yumi ran her tongue across his bottom lip. When Ulrich moaned, Yumi stuck it in. Their tongues engaged in a heated battle. They heard the sound of a key being stuck into the key hole. Then the door opened.

"Oh my god." Mrs. Stern said covering her eyes. "I didn't see anything."

"Mom?" Ulrich asked? "How did you even get in here?"

"I had a key made while you were in the hospital."

"Mom? That's an invasion of privacy."

"I know honey but I got the key so I can check on you."

"Mom? Can I get some privacy?" Ulrich said pointing at the girl on his lap

"Oh, sorry honey." Mrs. Stern opened the door and walked out.

"I'm sorry about that." Ulrich said.

"It's cool. She just cares about you."

"Yeah. Sometimes a little bit too much." Ulrich said kissing Yumi. Yumi pushed Ulrich's hair out of his face. Ulrich grabbed her ass and gave it a quick squeeze. "Your ass is so soft."

"Thank you. I pride myself in keeping it so soft."

"I can tell."

Ulrich continued to kiss Yumi. Ulrich stuck his tongue in her mouth and explored every nook and cranny. He gasped when she pulled away. Ulrich looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and lust. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Yumi said. Yumi leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You wanna see something incredible sexy?"

"Sure." Ulrich said not knowing what to expect. As sexy as she could, Yumi did a perfect backbend and then kicked her legs over. She then landed in a split. Yumi then looked up at Ulrich.

"So what'd you think?" Ulrich just sat twitching his eyebrow. "That's the reaction I like to see." Yumi got out of the split and kicked up to a perfect handstand. She then started to walk on her hands all the way over to Ulrich. "You can go ahead and grab my ass if you want." Ulrich smiled and grabbed it. He started to massage it. "Yeah, that's it." Yumi got out of the handstand and jumped back on Ulrich's lap. Ulrich continued to remove his jacket. Yumi did the same with her sweatshirt. Ounce it was off, Yumi went back to kissing him. Ulrich bit Yumi's bottom lip. Yumi moaned at the feeling of her lip in between his lips. Yumi broke the kiss and started the kiss his earlobe.

"Oh my god."Ulrich moaned. "Keep doing that."

"Do you like that?" Yumi asked still kissing his earlobe.

"Yeah."

"In that case, maybe I should do this more often."

"Please do." Ulrich moaned. "I love this feeling."

"Good, because I love pleasing you."

 **Ok guys, I know this was a short chapter consider last chapter was 13 pages but I didn't where to go from there. It's gonna be awhile until there's another chapter because a I'm having a case of writers block. I think next chapter will be them leaving for thanksgiving .**

 **I told you last chapter about my first fanfiction idea. Now I'm gonna tell you about my other one**

 **It's prom week at Kadic Academy and everybody are running around trying to get dates. Aeilita is going with Jeremy and Sam with Odd. The only people that don't have dates are Ulrich and Yumi. Ulrich wants to ask Yumi. What will happen when Yumi already has a date. This takes place in Code Lyoko Evolution. William is not her date.**

 **I haven't decided on which one I'll write first. To me they're both great ideas.**


	18. BWTBH CH18

It was November 20th and all the students were leaving for Thanksgiving break. Ulrich was in his house packing.

"Shirts, pants, shoes and cleaning and grooming. All check." Ulrich said closing his book bag. Ulrich heard his doorbell ring. Ulrich stood up, walked over to the door, and answered it.

"Hey stranger." Said Yumi with a smile.

"Hey beautiful." Ulrich gave her a quick kiss. "I never get tired of seeing your smile."

"I know you don't." Yumi said. "So you all packed?"

"Almost. Just gotta pack my carry on." Ulrich started to walk towards his bedroom. "I'll be right back."

"KK, don't keep me waiting too long." Yumi started to walk around his living room. She stopped at a shelf with pictures on it. Yumi picked one up. It was a picture of Ulrich as a baby. He was taking a bath in the sink. "Oh my god!."

"Hey what're you looking at?"

Yumi immediately hid it behind her back. "Oooh nothing."

"Yumi? What do you have behind your back?" Ulrich said stepping closer to her.

"Nothing." Yumi started to step backwards but she stopped when she backed into a wall.

"Yumi? Give me what's behind your back or."

"Or what?"

"Or this!." Ulrich lugged forward and started to tickle Yumi furiously.

"hahahahah." Yumi laughed. "Stop it. Please. I beg of you. I'll do anything."

"Give what's behind your back and I'll stop."

"Ok…ok." Yumi brought the picture from behind her back and gave it to him.

"You were looking at my baby picture?"

"Yeah."

"Why were you hiding it from me?"

"I wanted to keep it."

"Why."

"Because I thought you were a really cute baby."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Ok, I guess you can keep it."

"Yay." Yumi jumped up and hugged him.

"Ok, don't get too excited about it."

Yumi laughed. "So are you ready to go."

"Yeah. I got my phone." Ulrich said holding up his Samsung Note 4. "My ipad, ipod, and my beats all in my carryon bag."

"Ok, let's go."

Ulrich grabbed his skullcap and put it on. He then moved his bangs in front of his right eye. His bangs cover his eyes and almost reach his mouth. "Ok, how do I look?" Excluding the skullcap, Ulrich had on a black and grey striped sweatshirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse.

Yumi walked up to Ulrich and got up close to his face. "Incredibly sexy." Yumi kissed him. "Now come on, your plane's leaves in an hour."

"Ok." Ulrich grabbed his book bag and his suitcase. He then started to walk towards the door. When he got outside, he turned around and locked the door. He turned around and walked towards Yumi's car. Yumi unlocked the car and pressed the trunk button on her key remote. The trunk beeped then opened. Ulrich put his suitcase in it. He then got in the passenger seat. Yumi pulled out of his driveway and into the street. "So when are you going back to Japan?"

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow."

"Kk." Ulrich pulled his phone out of his pocket and put in his passcode. He then started to look through his pictures. Ulrich smiled

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Just some old pictures of the farm." Ulrich said. "I miss it so much." Ulrich flipped through the pictures. "I miss Bronco."

"Who's Broncho?"

"My dog."

"I thought your dog's name was Maxwell."

"Yeah that's Bronco's father. Maxwell died a few months ago right before I moved here."

"Wow that must've been really hard for you."

"It was. I grew up with that dog. I was home schooled all the up til high school so Maxwell was my only friend. When I scared of a storm, Maxwell would climb into bed with me and comfort me."

"He sounds like a great dog."

"He was. Broncho and a few other puppies were born about a month later. Mom said I could pick one puppy to keep. I chose Bronco because he was the runt of the litter."

"What happened to the others?"

"They were sold to loving owners."

"Good."

Ulrich looked at Yumi. "So Yumes, do you have a dog at home."

"Nope, never have."

"If you did, what would you name it?"

"Akmaru."

"Akmaru? The dog from Naruto?"

"Yeah." Yumi said laughing. "So why are you asking me this?"

"No reason." Ulrich gave a poker face.

"OK?"

The drive to the airport went by slowly. Yumi would play a song and they would sing along or they would just talk. Yumi took a look fuel gauge on her dash board and saw that it was close to E. "Oh shit!" Yumi said waking Ulrich up.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to get gas."

"Don't worry, there's a gas station right there." Ulrich said pointing to Liberty station on the side of the road. Yumi pulled over and parked the car next to the gas dispenser. "Hey, I'm heading inside to get a snack, Do you want anything?"

"Sure, Uhh Sweet and Spicy Beef Jerky and a red guzzler."

"Ok." Ulrich started to walk into the gas station store.

"Hurry up."

Yumi got out the car and stuck her debit card in the slot provided and pulled the nozzle out of it's compartment. Yumi unscrewed the gas cap and stuck the nozzle in. She pulled the trigger and dispensed the gasoline. Yumi looked at the screen and saw that it was already at ten dollars. "I hate high gas prices." Ulrich came out with a bag of food and walked over to the car.

"Hey." Said Ulrich

"Hey." Yumi said pulling out the nozzle once it hit thirty dollars. She then stuck it back in its compartment and took her receipt. Yumi got in the car and turned it on.

"Here is your beef jerky and your guzzler." Ulrich handed her the food she asked for.

Yumi grabbed her drink and pulled the little nozzle out so the liquid would come out. She then opened the beef jerky package and opened it. "I love the smell of beef jerky." Yumi grabbed a tender piece and stuck it in her mouth. "So good." Yumi said chewing the sweet but spicy meat. "What did you get?"

"Same as you but with a blue guzzler."

Yumi looked at her clock. "Shit, we only have forty minutes to get you on that plane."

"How far out are we?"

"Only about ten minutes."

Yumi Stepped on the gas pedal and pulled out of the gas station.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi pulled into the parking lot of the airport and parked the car in an open space. Yumi and Ulrich got out the car and Ulrich got his suitcase out of the trunk. "Ok let's go get you on that plane." Yumi said walking towards the entrance.

Ulrich followed suit. When they got inside Ulrich found the luggage drop off and found his gate. He dropped off his suitcase and walked over to his gate. He gave the lady his ticket. "First class. Nice." Said the lady. Ulrich smiled. Being the son of surgeon and a producer does have its perks. Ulrich turned around and faced Yumi. Ulrich leaned in and kissed her. He then pulled her into a meaningful hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." Said Yumi.

"I' gonna miss you too." Ulrich said. "Don't worry, it's only for a week."

"I know, but we've never been apart for more than a couple of days."

"I know but there's a first time for everything."

"Ok."

"Goodbye kiss?"

Yumi stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Ulrich pulled out of the kiss. "I'll text you when I land. Ok?"

"Ok."

Ulrich walked into the tunnel. He turned around and saw Yumi blowing him a kiss. He caught the kiss and disappeared into the plane.

 **OK guys and gals I'm done. I'm trying to upload as many chapters as I can before school starts.**

 **I'm gonna tell you about more of my family. My mom has two sisters and my dad has two brothers.**

 **My aunt Sandy is a teacher and she's like a second to me and my sister. She's a teacher and she can't go anywhere without seeing someone she knows. One time, she met one of her old students in the drive through at mcdonalds. She is the second oldest.**

 **My Uncle Jeff is a nurse and is the oldest.**

 **My aunt Jocelyn is the one we don't like to talk about.**

 **My uncle Michael used to work in the pentagon. He was actually in the pentagon when it was hit in 2001. He's still alive but has a burn on his head. I don't remember what I was doing that day cause I was only one.**


	19. BWTBH CH19

Yumi pulled into her apartment's parking lot and parked the car. She got out the car and locked the car. She walked inside and walked to the elevator. She got inside and pressed four. The elevator doors closed and it started its journey. It stopped on the fourth floor and Yumi walked out. She stopped at her apartment door and she opened it. "Hey, Yumi. Did you take Ulrich to the airport?" Asked Aelita? **(AN: I just realized that there's no I after the e in Aelita.)**

"Yeah…." Yumi said in a very sad voice.

"What's wrong Yumi?"

"I'm gonna miss him."

"Oooh, Yumi? He's gonna be back. It's only for a week."

"I know but what if he meets another girl while he's in Germany?"

"Yumi?" Aelita said pulling her into a hug. "You're just being paranoid. Ulrich isn't the type of guy to leave a girl for another." Aelita said sincerely. "You mean the world to Ulrich and he would never leave you. But if he ever did? Tell me, so I can kick his ass."

Yumi laughed at that. "Thanks Aelita."

"You're welcome." Aelita took a sniff. "Jesus Yumi, what did you eat? Garlic?"

"Sweet and Hot Beef Jerky." Yumi said. "Ulrich bought it for me before he left."

"Well it stinks." Aelita said waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Oh yeah?" Yumi blew a hot breath into Aelita's nose.

"Oh my god." Yumi laughed at Aelita's reaction. Her and Sam always liked to play jokes on her but sometimes, Sam would take it a little bit too far. One time, while Aelita was sleeping, Sam put itching powder on all of her underwear. Aelita had a bad rash for a week. Aelita was pissed, and we hardly ever see her bad side. Yumi got up and walked into her bedroom. She walked over to her suitcase and opened it up. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She walked back over to her suitcase and put them in. 'Ok, Now that that's done, Let's pack my carry on.' Yumi walked over to her closet and grabbed her single strap backpack. **(AN: You know just like a regular back pack but with only one strap that goes across the chest)** Yumi walked over to her desk and grabbed her laptop. She then unhooked the charger and her laptop sleeve. She was about to stick her laptop in the sleeve when she heard it beeping. She sat down on the foot of her bed and opened it. She was getting a skype call from Ulrich. She immediately pressed answer. "Hey Ulrich"

"Hey beautiful." Ulrich pressed the camera button.

Yumi took a good look at his surroundings. "Are you on the plane?" **(AN: Stupid question, I know.)**

"Yeah."

"How are you skyping then."

"First class has wifi."

"Nice."

"Yeah, for lunch, we're supposed to be having lobster."

"Lucky, I always have to fly coach and all we get to eat is peanuts and pretzels." **(AN: Hey guys, I don't really remember what people in coach get to eat for lunch. It's been years since I've been on a plane. The last time I've been on a plane was the summer of 2007. Me and my family went to Arizona and Nevada. We flew to Nevada and drove to Arizona in a rental car. I remember flying over the Grand Canyon. We went to Hoover Dam and I swear to god it was at least 110 degrees. Cool thing about Hoover Dam is if you walk across it, you're walking from Arizona to Neveda. The Dam connects the two states. Then we went to the Grand Canyon. It was fun and it wasn't that hot. Then we drove back to Neveda and we went to Las Vegas. There slot machines everywhere. Even in the Bathrooms.)** Yumi frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"Ha. So what're you doing?"

"Just packing."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah not really."

"How much you got left?"

"I was almost done until you skyped me."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine baby."

"Ok. How about you turn your camera on so I can see that beautiful face of yours?"

Yumi laughed and hit the camera button. "How's this?"

"Perfect."

Yumi laughed. "So how long is your flight?"

"About eleven hours."

"That's not that bad. A flight from here to Japan takes about fifteen hours."

"Ouch. I feel bad for you."

"You shouldn't. I actually like flying."

"Me too but I hate the jet lag."

"Yeah." Yumi said. Just then, something was placed in front of Ulrich. "Hey. What's that?"

"They just brought me my lunch." Ulrich said putting a piece of lobster in his mouth. "You wanna see?"

"Sure." Ulrich moved his phone and showed her the plate. "Wow that looks delicious." Yumi said looking at the food. "I wish I was with you right now."

"I do too."

Yumi smiled. "Well I better go."

"Ok. I'll try to skype you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye baby."

"Bye."

Yumi blew him a kiss and ended the call. Yumi checked the time on the laptop. It read 7:45. 'I better finish packing.' Yumi moved her cursor to the top right of the screen and brought up the side menu. **(AN: For people who have windows 8, you know what the side menu is.)** She clicked settings, hit power, and then hit shut down. She then closed it and revealed at chrome, black, cover with a bloody hand holding a red heart shaped hand grenade. **(AN: The hand holding a heart shaped hand grenade is the symbol of Green Day's American Idiot Album. I never knew punk rock until I heard that album. I changed my life.)** She put her laptop into her dark red laptop sleeve. She then stuck it into her back pack along with her charger, her mouse, and her flash drive. She then walked over to her dresser and checked her phone. She hit the power button and saw that she had a message. She put in her passcode and went to her messages. She opened the message. It was a message from her mother. 'Hey honey, please make sure that you and Hiroki are on the plane at 11:00.' The message read. Yumi texted back. 'Ok mom.' Yumi looked at the top of the screen and saw that it was only 8:15. 'Hmmm, I've t some time.' Yumi walked over to her radio and turned it on.

"Alright, that was 'The Boys of Summer' by The Ataris." Said the announcer on the radio.

"Damn it. I just missed that song." Said Yumi.

"Now here is Damn it by Blink-182 right here on 104.9 The Gump." **(AN: 104.9 is the station I listen to in my town. It's the only station I like because I'm not a big fan of pop and I hate rap.)**

"It's alright to tell me what you think about me, I won't try to argue or hold it against you, I know that you're leaving, you must have your reasons, The season is calling your pictures are falling down." The radio played. **(AN: This is by far my favorite Blink-182 song. All of the songs if have put in this story are some of my favorites.)**

"The steps that I retraced the sad look on your face, The timing and structure, did you hear, he fucked, A day late a buck short I'm writing the report, On losing and failing when I move I'm flailing now." Yumi sang along

"Yumi, shut the hell up! I'm trying to fucking sleep." Screamed Aelita from the other master bedroom across the hall. Yumi really hates it when Aelita's bad side comes out.

"Sorry." Yumi ran over to the radio and turned it off. She forgot that Aelita liked to go to sleep early. Aelita is One of those people that always wakes up in a happy mood. Yumi on the other hand could go to sleep early and still wake up feeling terrible. Yumi decided that to pass the time, she went into her bathroom and made sure he had everything. Ounce she realized that she did, she went back into her bedroom and walked over to her desk. She grabbed a sticky note and a mechanical pencil then wrote 'Make sure to grab phone and charger.' She then stuck it on the bottom corner of her mounted flat screen. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out her pajama bottoms. She pulled off her high tops and her jeans. She threw her jeans in her dirty clothes hamper and put her shoes by the door. She then put on her pajama bottoms and tied the strings in a not. She hopped into the bed and grabbed the tv remote. She turned the TV on and flipped to Mtv. Teen Wolf was on. **(AN: Like I said, Teen Wolf is my favorite show. I don't like to tell my guy that, I only tell my friends that are girls.)** It was one of the new episodes. Scott, Stiles, Kira, Malia, were chasing Tracy who they thought was a Werewolf but Yumi knows that she's a Kanima. Since she's already seen this episode, Yumi muted the TV and got under the covers. In a few minutes, Yumi was fast asleep.

 **Ok guys and gals, that's it for this chapter.**

 **At the end of each I'm gonna tell you something about myself. I've decided to tell you about my first kiss.**

 **I was in seventh grade and I was dating this girl. She told me that she wanted to kiss. We were sitting outside of school and I was scared out of my mind. The most I've gotten from a girl before that day was a hug let alone a kiss. She rides the bus comes early so we didn't have much time. My friend lied saying her bus was there. My girlfriend leaned in and so did I. Then our lips touched. I will forget that day.**


	20. BWTBH CH20

Yumi woke the next day to the sound of her alarm. Yumi groaned and turned the alarm off. She threw her covers off and got out of the bed. She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. 'I look awful' Said Yumi. Yumi pulled her pajama bottoms down and stepped out of them. She then pulled her shirt off. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She then pulled her panties down. She opened the shower door and turned the knob to the left. She stopped at just the right temperature. She stepped in and shut the door. She grabbed her rag and her body wash. She squeezed the bottle and the soap came out onto the rag. Yumi rubbed her rag together until it started to foam. **(AN: I'm sorry guys but here's another shower scene. RayBandsandskittles said I need to make my chapters longer so that's what I'm doing.)** Yumi rubbed her rag up and down her arms and her legs. She then washed under her arms. Yumi put the rag back on the rack and grabbed the shampoo. She squeezed a fair amount onto her hand. She then rubbed her hands together. She ran her hands through her hair. After she was done, she rinsed her hair out. She turned around and shut the shower off. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. She walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a shirt. It was her Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt. **(AN: Sorry about all the rock references but rock is my life.)** Yumi threw her shirt on the bed and walked into her closet. She decide to leave one pair of jeans for the plane ride there. She grabbed the pair of black skinny jeans and her red sweatshirt then walked out of the closet, She then threw them both on the bed. She walked back over to the dresser and pulled out a bra and panties. She put them both on. She then pulled out a pair of red low cut socks. She put those on too. Yumi walked over to her bed and put her shirt on. She then grabbed her jeans and stepped into them. She put her sweatshirt on but didn't zip it up. She walked over to her shoes and grabbed a pair of low top black converse. She put them on. She then grabbed her red skullcap then put it on. She then grabbed her back pack. While she was walking out, she grabbed her half eaten beef jerky bag and stuck it in her back pack. She then grabbed the handle of her suitcase then walked out. "Ok Aelita, I'm leaving." Yumi said opening the fridge and grabbing her guzzler.

"Ok bye, see you in six days."

Yumi walked out the door, down the hallway, and into the elevator. She hit first floor and the elevator doors closed. The doors opened and Yumi walked. She walked out the doors and into the parking lot. She put her suitcase in the trunk of her car and Yumi got in it. **(AN: Sorry for all the description of what she's doing)** Yumi turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number then put the phone up to her ear. The phone rang three time. Then a manish voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Hiroki. Are you up yet?"

"Yeah."

"Are you packed."

"Yes Yumi." Hiroki said frustrated.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

Yumi hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She drove onto the campus and turned right. She came up to a three story building. She parked the car and got out. She walked up to the doors and opened them. She walked up the stone steps and turned to the left. She walked down the hallway until she came to the third door on the right. Yumi knocked on the door. "Hey babe, could you get that?" She heard Hiroki say.

"Ok." The girl said.

The door opened to reveal a tall brunette. "Umm hi." Said Yumi.

"Hi. You must be Yumi." Said the girl. "I'm Katie, Hiroki's girlfriend."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Yumi said holding out her hand. "So where is Hiroki?"

"He's using the bathroom." The bathroom door opened and Hiroki walked out.

"Hey sis."

"Hey bro. You ready to go."

"Yeah." Hiroki said grabbing his backpack. "Ok babe, I'll see you in less than a week."

"Ok." Katie gave him a quick kiss.

Hiroki grabbed his suitcase and the three walked out the dorm room door. Hiroki followed Yumi to her car. Yumi hit the trunk button on her key and the trunk opened. Hiroki put his suitcase in the trunk next to Yumi's. He then got into the passenger seat. Yumi turned on the car then turned on the radio.

"City's breakin' down on a camel's back, They just have to go 'cause they don't know when, So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see, You won't get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free, You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style, A melancholy town where we never smile, And all I wanna hear is the message beep, My dreams, they gotta catch me, 'cause I don't get sleep, no"

Yumi Hummed to the song. "I thought you didn't like rap music."

"I made an exception." Yumi said. " So. Tell me about Katie."

"Well, we met at lunch. She asked if she could sit with me. I said yes. She told me that she was really scared to talk to me but her friends talked her into coming over here. We went on a few dates and next thing you know, we were dating."

"Have you told mom yet?"

"No."

"You're gonna have to tell her sooner or later."

"I vote later."

Yumi shook her head. Yumi checked the time 9:15. "Hey we have time to stop. You want some breakfast?"

"Sure." Yumi drove off the highway and onto the exit

"How about chick-fil la?"

"Ok, that's fine."

Yumi drove down the street and pulled into the chick-fil-la parking lot. Yumi turned off the car and got out. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Hiroki said getting out the car. They walked inside and over to the counter.

"Hey, welcome to chick-fil-la. What can I get you?" Asked the cashier?

"Can I get a spicy chicken biscuit meal."

"Ok and what would you like to drink?"

"Sweet tea."

"Ok and for you sir."

"The Chicken mini meal with a lemonade."

"Ok. Coming right up." Said the cashier. She disappeared into the kitchen. She came back with a bag of food and two drinks. "Here you go." She said handing them the food. "That'll be $6.75."

Yumi opened her purse and took out her wallet. She took out the correct change and gave it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you, come back again."

"Alright Hiroki let's go."

They walked out the restaurant and to the car. Yumi turned it on and pulled out of the parking lot. Yumi drove back onto the highway and up the street. "How far away are we?" asked Hiroki?

"About thirty minutes."

"Ok."

Yumi stopped at a stoplight

"Hey, could you hand me my back pack."

"Sure." Hiroki reached into the back seat and grabbed her bag. "Here you go." He handed her the bag.

"Thank you." Yumi reached into the bag and pulled out her charger. Yumi plugged the charger into the car's usb port then plugged it into her phone. Yumi then reached into the chick-fil-la bag and pulled out her sandwich. She unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. "Mmmm. So good." Yumi took a sip of her drink to cool her mouth down. **(AN: On the package for the spicy chicken sandwich, it literally says may cause mouth fires. It's so hot but so good.)**

 **BWTBH**

Yumi pulled into the parking lot of the airport and found an empty space. She pulled into it. She turned the car off and pulled the key out. "You ready?" Yumi asked getting out the car.

"Yeah." Hiroki grabbed his back pack and got out the car. Yumi pressed the trunk button on her key. The trunk beeped and opened. Yumi and Hiroki walked around to the trunk and got their suitcases out. Together, they walked into the airport. "You got the tickets?"

"Yeah, right here." Yumi held up the tickets. Yumi looked at the tickets. "We are in gate 7."

"Where is that?" Yumi scanned the room looking for the gate numbers.

"Right there." Yumi pointed at a gate right across from them. Yumi checked her phone for the time. 10:40. "We better board the plane, it's ten forty and it leaves at eleven."

"Ok." They walked across the room and over to their gate. They dropped off their luggage at the luggage drop off. The then walked towards the tunnel connected to the plane.

"Hello, may I have your tickets?" said the flight attendant **(AN: I don't know the name of the person that takes the tickets so bare with me.)**

"Sure." Yumi handed her the tickets."

She stamped them and gave them back. "Enjoy your flight."

Yumi and Hiroki walked into the tunnel and onto the plane. They walked all the way to coach. Yumi followed the seat numbers. "16, 18, 20, here we are twenty two and twenty three." Yumi sat down in the window seat and Hiroki sat next to her. Yumi looked to the side of her and saw power outlets. "Hey what did you bring in your carry on."

"My phone, my laptop, and some movies." Hiroki said. "And for you, I brought, The Conjuring, Sinister, and Ouija."

"Thanks." Yumi said. "These are some of Ulrich's favorite movies."

"By the way, how are you and Ulrich."

"Great actually."

"That's good."

The plane pulled out of the airport and onto the runway. The plane took off


	21. BWTBH CH21

Yumi woke up around 4:00. She turned over and looked at Hiroki. "Hey. How long have I been out?"

"About five hours." Hiroki said. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I do not."

"Yeah you do." Hiroki cleared his throat. "Oh, Ulrich. I love you Ulrich. I'll do anything for you." Yumi punched him in the arm. "Hey." Hiroki grabbed his arm in pain. "That hurt."

"You deserved it." Yumi said. "So I was really talking in my sleep?"

"Yeah. You were." Yumi frowned. "It's ok Yumi. It just means that you love him."

"What? No." Yumi lied. "I do not." Yumi stopped midsentence when she saw Hiroki's face. It said 'Are you telling the truth?' "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah." Hiroki said. "Well have you told him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid." Yumi said rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans. "When I tell him, what if he doesn't love me back?"

"Yumi?" Hiroki said grabbing her shoulder. "You're gonna have to tell him some day."

"I know but I just don't want to lose him." Yumi said looking at her legs. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"That's the way I feel about Katie." Hiroki looked at Yumi and saw she was looking at a picture of Ulrich. "Yumi? I can't tell you what to do. Only your heart can."

"Jeez, since when are you so deep?"

"Since I met Katie." Hiroki said smiling. "We go to a lot of romantic movies."

Yumi looked out the window to pass the time. All she saw were white clouds and blue skies. Yumi took out her phone and hit the camera button. She aimed at the window and took the picture. "Ok?" Yumi hit Instagram. **(AN: I don't know if you can get 4G in a plane, but let's just say you can)** Instagram opened and revealed a picture of a huge farm. Yumi looked at who posted the pictured and saw it was Ulrich. Yumi liked the picure. Yumi hit the camera button then hit gallery. She found the picture and hit it. She commented 'Heading to my home country, Japan.' Yumi posted it. Yumi started flip through Instagram to see what people have been posting. She saw a picture of Aelita with Jeremy's arm around her. She also saw a picture of Sam's puppy. 'He was such a cute puppy' Yumi thought to herself. Yumi turned to Hiroki and saw that he was listening to music. "Hiroki?" No reply. "Hiroki?" Still no reply. "Hiroki!"

Hiroki pulled his ear bud out his ear. "What?"

"Pass me sinister."

"Ok." Hiroki reached into his bag and pulled out the movie. "Here." Hiroki handed her the movie.

"Thank you." Yumi took the movie. Yumi reached into her back pack and pulled out her laptop and the charger. She pulled in the charger in the outlet next. She then plugged it into her laptop. She hit the power button. She reached back into her back pack and pulled out her beef jerky and her guzzler. She reached into her purse and pulled out her skull candy ear buds and plugged them into the laptop. She grabbed the movie and opened it. She pulled out the disc. She open button on the side of her laptop and the tray opened. She stuck the DVD in and closed the tray. She hit the movie and the player opened. She grabbed the beef jerky bag and opened it. She reached into it and pulled out a piece. She stuck it in her mouth.

"What the hell is that smell?" asked Hiroki.

"Beef jerky."

"Where did you get that?"

"Ulrich bought it for me before he left." Yumi said eating another. "And I'm gonna eat whether you like it or not."

"Whatever." Hiroki put his ear buds back in his ears."

Yumi looked back at the screen. It was at the beginning with a family hung from a tall tree. Yumi has always loved scary movies. She used to be scared of them but now she just loved them.

 **BWTBH**

"Yumi?" Said Hiroki. "Wake up."

"What?"

"We're almost to Japan."

Yumi checked her. It was 3:00 in the morning. She also that she had a few comments on the photo that she posted.

"Alright passengers, fasten your seatbelts, we are beginning our descent." Said the captain

Yumi fastened her seat and turned to Hiroki. Since he had his headphones on, he didn't hear the announcement. Yumi hit him on the arm.

"Ow." Said Hiroki. "What was that for?"

"The captain said to put your seatbelt on."

"Oh sorry." Hiroki put his on.

A few minute later, the plane landed. Yumi and Hiroki got up from their seats and walked out of the plane. When they got to the gate, they saw their mother. "okaasan!" said Yumi running towards her. She hugged her.

"Nice to see you too dear."

"Hey mom." Said Hiroki.

"Hi son."

Yumi looked at Hiroki. "Hiroki has something to tell you."

"What is it dear?"

"I… have…. I have a girlfriend."

"You do?"

"Yeah mom, her name is Katie."

"That's nice to hear." Mrs. Ishiyama said. "How about that. Both of children have found somebody." "I wish you both the bet."

"Thanks mom."

"Come on. I bet you're both tired from your flight."

"Yeah. We need to sleep off this jet lag."

"Well lets go get your stuff so I can get you home."

 **Alright, I'm gonna stop right there. What do you think of Yumi in love?**

 **Next chapter will be up later.**


	22. BWTBH CH22

Yumi woke up the next morning. Yumi looked at her phone and saw that it was only 6:00. She put in her passcode and hit skype. She saw that Ulrich was on. She decided to call him since she had nothing else to do. After a few seconds he answered. "Hey baby."

"Hey." Ulrich said with a yawn.

"Why do you look so tired?"

"I'm tired because it's 11:00 at night here."

"Oh my god. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's ok."

"Ok." Yumi said. "Well, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Well, what's the farm like."

"It's really big. We have a lot of land so the animals can have a lot of room to roam."

"Cool. Your dad said that you have horses. Do you know how to ride?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me."

"I've always wanted to live on a farm." Yumi said.

"Well maybe, if we get married, we can live on a farm."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." said Ulrich. "I'd do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for you."

"To an extent, I know."

Yumi laughed. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm gonna help my dad build a new chicken coop."

"Cool."

"What're you gonna do today."

"I don't know yet." Yumi heard a barking sound. "What was that?"

"Oh, that's just broncho." Ulrich said. "Hey, boy. Oh you've gotten so big."

"Can I see him?" Yumi asked?

"Sure." Ulrich turned on his camera. He picked up the dog and showed him in the camera. "This is Broncho."

Yumi turned her camera on. "Hi Broncho."

"Say hi back Broncho."

"Bark" said Broncho.

"Wow, you taught him to speak?" asked Yumi?

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Ulrich yawned again.

"Maybe I should let you go back to sleep."

"Yeah. Thanks babe."

"You're welcome."

Yumi hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

 **BWTBH**

"Yumi?" Mrs. Ishiyama said.

Yumi groaned.

"Yumi? It's time to get up."

"I don't want to."

"Ok? I guess you don't want to see your grandma."

Yumi immediately sat up. "Grandma?"

"Yeah, we're about to go pick her up."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, but you need to hurry up and take a shower."

"Ok." Yumi got up off her bed and ran into the bathroom. She pulled off her pajamas and turned the shower on. She pulled off her bra and her panties and stepped in the shower. "Shit, cold water!"

"What was that?" Mrs. Ishiyama said from the other side of the door.

"Nothing." Yumi turned the knob until the water was just the right temperature.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi walked out the bathroom and into her room. She walked over to her suitcase and opened it. 'What should I wear?' Yumi decided on her red V-neck shirt with her dark blue jeans and a black zip up sweatshirt. Yumi grabbed her black bra and black bra and put them both on. She grabbed her sock bag and pulled out a red sock and a black sock. She put them both on. She grabbed her shirt and slipped it on. She did the same with her jeans. She grabbed her sweatshirt and her shoes then put them on.

"Yumi? It's time to go." Mrs. Ishiyama yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, mom." Yumi grabbed her phone and her headphones and walked out her room. She walked down the stairs. When she got about four steps from the bottom, she jumped down. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Ok." Mrs. Ishiyama grabbed her car keys and began to walk towards the door. "We'll be back."

Yumi followed her mother out the door and to their car. Mrs. Ishiyama got in the driver's seat and Yumi got in the passenger seat. "So, were you talking to Ulrich this morning?"

"Yeah."

"He's a nice boy. Even your father likes him and he doesn't like any of the boy's you've dated."

"Yeah, but Ulrich's different."

"How so?"

'"All of those boys never really liked me. Not the way Ulrich does."

"I see your point."

Mrs. Ishiyama pulled up to a small two story house. "Here we are." Mrs. Ishiyama got out the car and walked up the front door. She rang the doorbell.

"Coming. I'm not as old as I used to be." Said an old women. She opened the door. "Hi mom."

"Chiyo. How are you?"

"Good mom." Said Mrs. Stern. "And someone is in the car that really wants to see you." She looked towards the car. "Yumi?" Yumi ran out the car and up to her grandmother.

"Obaasan." Yumi hugged her grandmother.

"Yumi. My you look happy." Her grandmother said. "Has someone met a boy?'

"Yes, I have." Yumi said smiling. "His name is Ulrich."

"Good. I'm so happy for you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Yumi helped her get down the stairs and walked her to the car. Yumi opened the passenger seat and helped her inside. Yumi then got in the back seat. Yumi felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out. It was a picture message from Ulrich. She opened it up. It was a picture of Ulrich in the mirror pulling his shirt up showing his abs. Yumi bit the left side of her bottom lip. 'God he's so sexy.' He sent him a text back. 'I really love your abs.' After she sent it, she hit the power button and stuck it back in her pocket. 'Should I send him one back?' Yumi thought to herself. 'I'll wait until I get home.' Mrs. Ishiyama pulled into the driveway of their house and parked the car. Yumi got out and helped her grandmother out the car. She helped her through the front door and to the couch. Yumi then ran up the stairs and into her room. She immediately shut the door. Yumi walked up to the mirror in her room. She grabbed her phone and hit the camera button. She aimed the camera at the mirror. She lifted up her shirt showing her stomach and her bra. She took the picture. She went to her messages and sent it to Ulrich.

 **Hey guys and gals, that's it for this chapter.**

 **I'm not gonna actually have a Thanksgiving chapter. The next chapter is them coming back.**


	23. BWTBH CH23

"Yumi? It's time to get up." Said Mrs. Ishiyama.

"I don't want to."

"Come on Yumi, it's time for you to go back to school."

"But why do we have to leave so early?"

"So you can get back in time to see your friends and your boyfriend."

"Ok. I'm getting up." Yumi got out the bed and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi came out the bathroom with a towel around her chest. She walked into her bedroom and walked over to her suitcase. Yumi pulled out her khaki skirt and her Nirvana t-shirt. **(AN: I know what you're thinking, Yumi in a skirt? Well Yumi changed her look for Ulrich. She still wears black but she also wears skirts, and puts on nail polish which is also black.)** She also grabbed her black leggings. Yumi pulled out her underwear and her bra then put them on. She stepped into her leggings then put her skirt on. She grabbed her shirt then slipped it on. She grabbed a pair of socks then put them both on. She grabbed her shoes and put them on. Yumi stood up. 'What else should I wear?' Yumi asked herself. Yumi grabbed her black skullcap and put it on. She walked back into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Yup. I look good.' Yumi walked out the bathroom and back into her room. She walked over to her suitcase and zipped it up She picked it up and grabbed her backpack. "You ready Yumi?" asked Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Yeah mom." Yumi walked down the stairs with her suitcase and walked into the living room. "Where's Hiroki?"

"He's still getting ready."

Hiroki came down a few minutes later.

"Ok, I'm ready." said Hiroki.

"Finally." said Yumi grabbing her suitcase. She followed her mother out the door and to their SUV. Yumi and Hiroki put their suitcases in the trunk. Yumi got into the passenger seat. Hiroki got into the back seat. Mrs. Ishiyama started the car. She pulled out their driveway.

 **BWTBH**

Mrs. Ishiyama pulled into the parking lot of the airport. Yumi and Hiroki got out the car and walked around to the trunk They both got their suitcases out. They followed their mother into the airport. "Ok, here are your tickets." Mrs. Ishiyama handed them both their tickets. "You guys have about thirty minutes until you have to board the flight so you guys can just hang out here."

"Well I'm going to Auntie Anne's." said Yumi getting up. Yumi walked over to Auntie Anne's and got in line. After serving a few people, it was finally her turn.

"Hi, welcome to Auntie Anne's, what would you like?" asked the cashier

"Can I get a cinnamon pretzel and a small frozen lemonade."

"Sure, what's the mixture for the lemonade?"

"Blue Raspberry."

"Ok," The cashier. "Coming right up." The cashier walk into the kitchen and grabbed a pretzel bag. She walked over to the oven and pulled out a pretzel. She then put it in a bag with some napkins. She walked back over to the counter. "Here you go." She handed Yumi the bag. "Your total is $6.25." **(AN: I don't know the actual price, I usually just make them up.)**

"Ok." Yumi reached into her purse and pulled out her Guns n' Roses wallet. She opened it and pulled out her debit card.

"Debit or credit?"

"Debit."

"Ok. Swipe it."

Yumi stuck the card in and swiped it. She put in her four digit number and stuck the card back in her wallet.

"Let me go make your lemonade."

"Ok."

The cashier went back into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with her frozen lemonade. She walked up to the counter. "Here you go." She handed Yumi her drink.

"Thank you." Yumi took the drink. She walked back over to Hiroki and sat down. She reached into the bag and pulled out the pretzel. She took one big bite. She swallowed it and took a sip of her drink. Yumi finished her pretzel and her drink just in time to board the plane. They both boarded the plane and found their seats. Hiroki got the window seat and Yumi sat next to him. As the plane took off, Yumi laid back and fell into a deep sleep.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi and Hiroki walked out of the airport and into the parking lot. Yumi quickly found her car and got inside. Hiroki got in the passenger seat. Yumi pulled out the parking lot and onto the highway.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi walked out the elevator in her apartment building. She walked all the way to the end of the hallway. She stuck her key card in the slot and opened the door. "Hey Aelita. I'm home."

"Hey Yumi. How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Good. And your's."

"Fun." Aelita said. "By the way, some mail came for you."

"Ok. Where is it?" Yumi said looking for the mail.

"I put it in your room."

"OK." Yumi walked out of the living room and into her bedroom. She saw a stack of mail with a rubber band around it. She grabbed the stack of mail and ripped off the rubber band. "Bill , bill, bill, magazine, letter from UAB, bill." Yumi stopped when she realized what she just passed. Yumi grabbed the letter from UAB. She ripped open the envelope and read the letter. What she saw, she almost couldn't believe.

"What's wrong Yumi?"

"I…I….I got in."

 **Uhhh Oh. I bet you didn't expect that. The next chapter is going to be a very emotional one.**

 **UAB is a real college. It's one of the best medical schools in the state of Alabama. My sister wanted to go there but she didn't get a full scholarship. The school she goes to now gave a full one.**

 **School is almost in. I'm going back to school on the 13** **th** **of August. So I won't be able to update that often. I will only be able to update on the weekends. Luckily, I have all of my fanfictions on my school flash drive. I can write new chapters on the computers at school but I won't be able to update at school because fanfiction is blocked.**


	24. BWTBH CH24

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"What's so bad about that?"

"They want me to come two months early."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I don't know." said Yumi. "It's my dream school."

"What're you gonna tell Ulrich?"

"Oh my god. I totally forgot about Ulrich." Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Yumi walked up to the door and looked through the eye hole. "It's Ulrich." Yumi said. "Hide the letter." Aelita hid it in between the couch cushions. Aelita gave her a thumbs up. Yumi opened the door. "Hey babe." said Yumi.

"Hey beautiful." Ulrich gave her a kiss on the lips. "How was Japan?"

"Fun. How was Germany?"

"Fun." Ulrich said. "But it sucked without you." Yumi laughed. "By the way. I've got to show you something." Ulrich took out his phone and showed her a picture of a classic Ford Mustang Shelby. It was green with black racing stripes.

"Nice car. Whose is it?"

"Mine." said Ulrich with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup." said Ulrich. "So I was thinking, I could pick you up and we could out to dinner tonight since it's been awhile since we've been on a date. My treat."

"Ok. How about Longhorn?"

"Perfect. Because I have to tell you something." said Ulrich.

"Me too."

"Ok. I'll pick you up around 6:30."

"Ok." Yumi gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye." Ulrich walked out the door.

"Jesus Yumi. What're you going to do?" said Aelita.

"I don't know. On one hand there's UAB and on the other there's Ulrich."

"Yumi? You need to figure out what's more important." said Aelita. "Ulrich? Or your future."

"There is no future without Ulrich."

"Then I think you've found your answer."

 **BWTBH**

Yumi got up around 5:00 and took a shower. She walked into her closet and took out her long sleeve black dress. The dress only came to her knees and was loose around her waist. Since it was getting cold, Yumi decided to wear her black leggings with the dress. Yumi grabbed her bra and her underwear then put them on. She then put the dress on. She grabbed a pair of no show black socks then put them on. She did the same with her black low top converse. She unplugged her phone and stuck it in her purse. She then walked out of her room and into her living room. "Ok Aelita. How do I look?"

"Dang Yumi. You look hot." said Aelita. "You should wear dresses more often."

"Yeah, no." Yumi took out her phone and checked the time. "6:25, Ulrich should be here at any moment."

"Have you decided what you're gonna do?"

"I'm gonna ask Ulrich."

"What."

"If he say go, I'll go. If he says stay, I'll stay."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah." Yumi heard a knock on the door. Yumi answered it. "Hey."

"Hey Yumi. Ready to go?" asked Ulrich?

"Yeah." Yumi said walking out the door. She followed him out the building and into the parking lot. They found his car and they got in it.

Ulrich stuck his key in the ignition and turned the car on. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road.

 **BWTBH**

Ulrich pulled into the parking lot of Longhorn and parked the car. Ulrich got out the car and walked around to the passenger seat. He then opened the door. Yumi got out the car. Ulrich held out his hand and Yumi took it. "Shall we go inside." said Ulrich.

"We shall." said Yumi. They walked inside.

"Hello. How many people will be dining with you tonight?" said the waiter.

"Just two." said Ulrich.

"Ok," The waiter said grabbing two menus. "follow me." The waiter led them to a medium sized table with only two chairs. "Here you are." Ulrich and Yumi sat down. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Mountain dew." They said in unison.

"Ok." The waiter walked away. Yumi picked up her menu and started to look through it."

"All of this stuff looks good." Yumi turned the page. "What're you getting?"

"Wild west shrimp."

"Hmm. Is it good?"

"Yeah. It's what I get every time I come here."

"Well I'm gonna get the grilled chicken tortilla soup."

"Sounds good." Ulrich took a good look at Yumi. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Yumi said with a smile. "You look great too." Ulrich had on a white button up shirt with a black tie and jeans. He also had the sleeves rolled up. **(AN: All of the styles the Ulrich has worn are the styles that I like. I like the style of long emo hair with a skullcap. I wish I had emo hair, but sadly I can't get that because I am what you call an oreo. I'm a black guy that hates rap music and loves punk rock. Even though I'm from Alabama, I talk really proper.)**

"Thanks." The waiter came back with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks and your bread." said the waiter. "Have you decided on your meals?"

"Yes, I would like the wild west shrimp." said Ulrich.

"Ok, as an appetizer or as your meal?"

"My meal."

"Ok and for you miss."

"The grilled chicken tortilla soup." said Yumi.

"Ok. Coming right up." The waiter walked away.

"This is so romantic." Yumi said.

"Yeah. My dad proposed to my mom at a Longhorn."

"Aww. That's so sweet that you remembered that." Yumi reached into the bread basket and pulled out a piece. She grabbed some butter and spread it across the bread. She took a bite out of it. "God damn this bread is good." Yumi swallowed the piece of bread. "Wanna bite?"

"Sure." Yumi ripped off a corner of the bread. She then reached across the table and stuck it in his mouth. "Wow, that is good."

"I told you."

"Here is your shrimp." Said the waiter putting down a long plate of shrimp with a cup of ranch in the middle. **(AN: The Wild West Shrimp is the meal I always order at longhorn. I recommend trying it.)** "And your soup."

"Thanks." They said in unison.

Ulrich grabbed a piece of shrimp and dipped it in the ranch. He then stuck it in his mouth. "How's your food?" asked Yumi.

"Amazing." said Ulrich. "How's your's?"

Yumi stuck her spoon in the soup and ate it. "Great."

 **BWTBH**

They continued to eat their food until they were done.

"Wow, that was good." said Yumi.

"Yeah it was." The waiter came back their table.

"How were your meals?" said the waiter.

"Fantastic." said Ulrich.

"Great." he put down the check. "Can I get you anything else?"

"A to-go box." Ulrich looked at the plate. "It's good, but there's a lot."

Yumi laughed.

"Ok, I'll be right back." The waiter said walking away.

They look into each other's eyes.

"I have to tell you something." They said in unison

Ulrich laughed. "You go first."

"Ok" Yumi took a deep breath. 'It's now or never.' "Ulrich….I got a letter from UAB."

"Really? What did it say?"

"I…. I got in."

"Really? That's great Yumes." Ulrich saw that Yumi wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?"

"They want me to go two months early." Yumi saw his smile turn into a frown. "That's I'm gonna ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"…. I think….. that you should go."

"What?"

"Yumi?" Ulrich said grabbing Yumi's hands. "I just want what's best for you because… I love you."

"You…love me?"

"Yes, more than anything."

Yumi broke into a big smile. "I love you too."

Yumi leaned across the table and kissed Ulrich. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because you're way better than some college."

 **BWTBH**

Ulrich drove Yumi home and walked her up to her apartment. "Here we are." Said Ulrich.

"I guess we are." Yumi said thinking for a few seconds. "Wait right here." Yumi stuck her key card in and opened the door. She then walked back into the hallway. "Aelita's not here. You wanna come inside?"

"Sure." Ulrich leaned in and kissed her.

 **(AN: I told you guys that they were gonna have sex. Here it is.)**

Ulrich pushed Yumi through the door. Yumi ran her tongue across his bottom lip. Ulrich opened his mouth allowing it to enter. Ulrich grabbed her legs. Yumi jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Take me to the bedroom, baby." Ulrich walked slowly to her bedroom. When they got inside, Ulrich the door. Ulrich pushed her up against the wall just hard enough to knock the breath out of her. Yumi ran her fingers through his hair. Ulrich slowly wobbled towards the bed. Yumi got out of his grasp and pushed him onto the bed. She reached around her back and unzipped the dress. She let it fall to her ankles and stepped out of it. She seductively walked over to bed. She crawled on top of Ulrich. She planted light kisses on his lips and down his neck. She undid his tie and pulled it off. She then grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. She ran her hand down his toned chest. Ulrich took his shirt off. "Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have…. Protection?"

"Yeah. In my wallet." Ulrich said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a small gold package and handed it to Yumi.

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"This.. this is a magnum."

"Yeah and?"

"But…. But… but this if for big." Yumi stopped midsentence when she saw the smile on his face. "No way."

"Yeah way."

 **BWTBH**

"Wow, that was amazing." said Yumi.

"Yeah, it was."

"I didn't know you could last so long."

"Me neither."

Yumi gave him a serious face. "Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Of course I did." Ulrich said. "I love everything about you. Even your faults."

"And I love everything about you." Yumi gave him a quick kiss and fell asleep happy in his arms,

 **There we go, they finally did it.**

 **I know I haven't updated in awhile but I had case of writers block.**


	25. BWTBH CH25

**Alright guys, its Christmas time in BWTBH. Here we go.**

Ulrich and Yumi's relationship had elevated to a whole other level. After confessing their love for each other, they spent all their time hanging out or doing the naughty if you know what I mean. Yumi was in her living room sitting on her couch. She had just texted Ulrich asking him to come over. She looked out the window and saw a field covered with snow. **(AN: I haven't really decided where they live yet or if NHU is a real college. Let's just say wherever they live, they get snow. Sadly, my town barely gets snow. When we do, it's only a few inches and we don't go to school.)** Yumi heard a knock on the door. She got up, ran to the door, and opened it. "Hey baby."

"Hey." Said Ulrich. "Holy shit. It's cold as hell out there."

"Yeah, I know" Yumi grabbed Ulrich's arm and pulled him inside. She then shut the door.

"What're doi-?" Ulrich stopped midsentence when he felt Yumi's soft lips touch his. Ulrich put more passion in the kiss. Next thing you know, they were in a full on make out session. Yumi unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's legs and picked her up. Yumi gasped when she felt her body leave the ground. Ulrich walked over to the counter and put her on it. Yumi grabbed the hem of his shirt asking for it to be removed. Ulrich grabbed it and pulled it off. Yumi's hands ran up and down chest. She leaned in and started to kiss up and down his stomach. She looked up and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Take me to the bedroom?" said Yumi in between pants. Ulrich grabbed her thighs and picked her up. Yumi then locked her ankles behind his back. Ulrich wobbled all the to the bedroom and shut the door. He threw Yumi on the bed and slowly crawled on top of her. He planted his lips on hers. Yumi rolled on top."Hold on a sec." Yumi planted another quick kiss on his lips and got off the bed. She grabbed her black and red I-pod, walked over to her speaker, and plugged it in.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Ulrich.

"I've always wondered what it's like making love while listening to metal."

"Ok. You got any A7x?" **(AN: A7x (Avenged Seven Fold) is one of my favorite metal bands.)**

"Yeah. Any suggestions?"

"Shepard of Fire."

"Kk." Yumi hit play and crawled back on to the bed

 **BWTBH**

"Wow. That was amazing." said Yumi. "I swear to god, you're getting better everytime."

"Thanks." Ulrich said. "You were great too."

"Thanks."

Ulrich got a text on his phone. "Damn it!"

"What?"

"Couch wants us to have and indoor workout." Ulrich sat up. "I gotta go."

"Ok."

Ulrich got up and started to put his clothes on.

"By the way, I have a surprise for you."

"What's it for?"

"Our first Christmas together."

"Ulrich, you didn't have to get me anything, being with you is good enough."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

"Well in that case." Yumi got up so she was face to face with him. "What'd you get me?"

"It is a surprise."

"I don't like to be pushy but when am I gonna get it?"

"Be at my house tonight. K"

"Ok."

By then, Ulrich got all of his clothes on. Ulrich gave a quick kiss then left

 **BWTBH**

Yumi arrived at his house around 6:00. She knocked on the door.

"Hey yumes."

"Hey yourself." Yumi stood on her tip-toes and kissed him then walked inside. "So where's this present of mine?"

"In my bedroom." You stay here and I'll go get it."

"Ok."

"Close your eyes." Ulrich started to walk towards his room. "No peeking."

"You're no fun."

"That's not what you said earlier today."

"Shut up."

Ulrich walked into his room and came back about a minute later. "Ok you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Open your eyes."

When Yumi opened them, her mouth hit the floor. There in front of her was a black and brown Dachshund. **(AN: I always wanted a dog but sadly I've never had one. The dog I'm describing is a dog I almost got.)** "Oh my god!" Yumi ran over to the dog and gave it a hug. It immediately jumped on her and started to lick her. "Hhahahah."

"Her named is Betsy. She loves to run, play, and is very loving."

"I can see that."

"She also hasn't been spayed yet so she can still have puppies."

"Awesome." Yumi said petting the dog. "How old is she?"

"She's one in human years." Ulrich saw the smile on her face. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Yumi got up and kissed him. "I love it."

"I knew you would." Ulrich smiled. "I didn't want to get you puppy cause then you'd have to potty train?

"Good idea." Betsy jumped up and put her legs on Yumi's. "Who has the best boyfriend ever?"

"You."

 **Alright guys, that's it for this chapter.**

 **I've decided to take my flash drive with all of my fanfictions on it to school. I can typed new chapters but I cant upload until I get home. Fanfiction, sadly, is blocked at school**


	26. BWTBH CH26

Yumi walked into her apartment around 6:30.

"Aelita?" Yumi started. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Aelita ran into the living room/kitchen. "What is it?" Yumi turned around and revealed her holding Betsy. "Oh my god! A doggy!"

"Yeah. My dog."

"What's her name?"

"Betsy." Yumi started to scratch Betsy's head. "Ulrich just gave her to me."

"He did? You have an awesome boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know." Yumi put Betsy down and let her explore their apartment. Yumi walked back to the door and grabbed the bag of dog food. She pulled out the dog bowl that automatically dispenses the food and the water bowl. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She put the water bowl down on top of a towel and unscrewed the bottle off of it. She filled the bottle to the brim with the water. She screwed it back onto the bowl and turned it upside down. The water immediately filled the bowl. She threw the empty bottle across the kitchen into the recycling bin. "Buckets." **(AN: A lot of the black guys at my school say that word when they make a basket. I hate it when people automatically think I play basketball just because I'm tall and black. I for one hate basketball and I'm not very good.)** She unscrewed the bottle off of the food bowl and filled it with dog food. She then screwed it back onto the bowl and turned it upside down. The food filled the bowl like water fills a bathtub. "Betsy! Dinner time." The dog ran out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She ran over to her food and started to devour it. Yumi pulled out her phone and went to her pictures. She pointed the camera at Betsy and took the picture. She went to her messages and texted her mom 'look what I got' and attached the picture to it. Her mom texted back a few minutes later. 'Where'd you get it?' She texted Back 'My Christmas present from Ulrich.' 'You've got yourself a keeper there Musume.' 'Yeah, I know.' Yumi put her phone back in her pocket and looked back at Betsy. She already eaten half of her food. "Wow, You must've been hungry." Aelita walked in a few seconds later.

"So, are you gonna get Ulrich a present?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what to get him."

"Well, what does Ulrich like?"

"Soccer, martial arts, and rock music."

"That's it. Get him something related to rock music."

"That could work."

"What's his favorite band?"

"That would be _Green Day_ " **(AN: Like I said, Green Day is my favorite band.)**

"Get him something related to Green Day."

"You mean like a shirt or something?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll do it." Yumi took a look at her watch and saw that it was 7:00. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Good idea." Yumi started to walk towards her room and Betsy followed her. They walked in and Yumi shut the door. Yumi pulled off her clothes and threw them into the dirty clothed hamper. She then put on her sweatpants and a t-shirt. She crawled into the bed and Betsy jumped onto the foot of it. Together they feel asleep. **(AN: The dog I'm describing is the perfect dog. My cousin has had a history with dogs. The first dog's name was rocky. You need to keep in mind that my cousin's live in Wisconsin which is 15 hours in a car from Alabama so we don't visit that often. This was the first time me and my sister ever visited their house. That's when I met Rocky. Let's just say Rocky liked to hump things including my leg and face. Then they had Jack-jack. Jack-jack was a demon dog that liked to bite me. Now he have Cece which is by far the best dog he's ever had.)**

 **BWTBH**

Yumi woke up to Betsty staring at her. Yumi reached up and scratch her head. "Good girl." Yumi got off the bed and walked over to her bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a black bra and red panties. She walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. She put them on then walked over to her dresser. She pulled out her long sleeve, Walking Dead shirt. **(AN: I have two Walking Dead shirts. A grey long sleeve one and t-shirt that says all my friends are walkers.)** She slipped the shirt on then walked over to her shoes. She decided on her black combat boots **(AN: You know, like she wore in the show. I miss the show so much. Code Lyoko Evolution was pretty good but they only had one episode in English. The cool thing about CLE is the people who play Ulrich and Yumi are actually dating in real life.)** considering that it's snowing. She laced them up then grabbed her black jacket. "Alright Aelita, I'm heading out."

"Ok." Betsy ran in front of Yumi's legs.

"Alright Betsy, go to Aelita." Betsy ran into Aelita's room and jumped on her bed. Yumi walked out of her apartment and into the elevator. The elevator opened on the first floor and she walked out. She walked out into the parking lot and the snow crunched under her feet. **(AN: Like I said before, we barely get snow in Alabama. I remember it snowed one time and we shut everything down. My cousin from Wisconsin came a few months later and he said "I heard you only got a few inches of snow and shut everything down" I tried to tell that we're not used to snow like you guys are.)** Yumi reached into her pocket and pulled out her black skullcap. She put it on and let her bangs fall in front of her right eye. She then reached into her other pocket and pulled her gloves without the finger tips. She slipped them on and got into her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

 **BWTBH**

She pulled into the parking lot of the mall. She park the car and got out. She walked across the parking lot and into the mall entrance. She immediately saw the sign for Chick-fil-la. 'Hmmm, I guess I can get some breakfast.' Yumi walked over to Chick-fil-la and got in line.

"Welcome to Chick-fil-la, what can I get you?" asked the cashier.

"Can I get a spicy chicken biscuit meal with an iced tea."

"Ok, coming right up." The cashier disappeared into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with the food. "Here you go, that'll be $6.35." Yumi reached into her wallet and pulled out her Chick-fil-la gift card.

"Here you go." The cashier took the card and swiped it then gave it back. "Thank you, come again."

"Will do." Yumi walked out of Chick-fil-la and to an empty table. She sat down and pulled out her food. She unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite.

"Hey babe." **(AN: I know what you're thinking, it's Ulrich. Well it's not.)** Yumi turned around and saw someone she didn't want to see.

"William"

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking that I might just take you back." William sat down in the chair in front of her. "So what do say?"

"I don't want you to take me back."

"Why not?"

"Because…. I have a boyfriend and I'm really happy." Yumi put her sandwich down and stared at William. "Now leave me alone and never bother me again."

"I don't understand why you're so fucking mad at me."

"Really? You don't remember?"

"I do but I honestly think what I did wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad?" Yumi started. "You cheated on me with another girl." William leaned in and was about to try and kiss her.

"Come on babe, I thought it was alright." Before their lips touched, she kneed him right in the place where guys don't like to be kneed. **(AN: The groin.)** William fell to the ground and grabbed his manhood in pain. "You bitch."

"That's what you get for cheating on me."

Yumi grabbed her food and walked away, happy with herself for giving William what he deserved. "Dick."

 **Alright guys, that's the end of this chapter.**

 **I'm starting my junior year in three days and I'm oddly excited because I get to see my best friend again. Like I said, my school flash drive has all my fanfictions on them. I can type new chapters but I can't post there.**


	27. BWTBH CH27

Yumi threw her food into the trash can and started to walk around the mall. She came up to her favorite store, Hot Topic. She walked into the store and started to look around. The radio was playing one of 'The Offspring's' songs. "Hey, come out and play." Yumi sang along. She walked to the back of the store where all the rock band shirts are. She looked through them until she found what she was looking for. "Perfect." She threw it over shoulder then walked back up to the front of the store and paid for it.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi walked out of the mall with a bag full of things she brought. She pulled out her phone and hit 1 one speed dial. It ran three times before he picked up. "Hey yumes."

"Hey babe, you busy?"

"Not really. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to come by."

"Ok."

"I'm on my way right now."

 **BWTBH**

Yumi knocked on the door of Ulrich's house.

"Coming." Said Ulrich on the other side of the door. Ulrich opened the door. "Hey babe."

"Hey cutie." Yumi leaned in and kissed him. "I brought you something."

"What?"

"Your Christmas present." Yumi handed him the bag. Ulrich opened it and smiled. "I went to every store in the mall to find as much Green Day gear as I could. That's how much you mean to me. I got you a shirt, a sweatshirt, and a bracelet." Yumi saw that Ulrich wasn't smiling. "Do you like them?"

"I love them."

"Well, it's not as good as a dog but it's all I could think of on such short notice."

"I don't care what it is or how much you spent, I only care that it's from you and it came from the heart."

"Aww. You're so sweet."

Ulrich leaned in and gave her quick kiss.

"So wear did you these from?"

"The Hot Topic in the mall."

"I love that store."

"Me too." Ulrich sat down on the couch in the living room and Yumi jumped on his lap. "By the way, William was there at the mall." After she said that, she felt Ulrich's body tense up.

"What did he want?"

"He said he would let me get back together with him."

"What did you do?"

"I kneed him in the nuts."

"That's my girl." Ulrich said with a smile.

"I guess he didn't get the memo that I have you."

 **Alright guys, that's it for this chapter.**

 **Sorry about the lack of updating but I started school and I had writers block**


	28. BWTBH CH28

**Hey guys and gals, I'm back with a new chapter. Since school started, I've been really busy. I've also been sick the passed few days. It's ok because I took that time to read some CL fanfics. I was happy to see that toastedCroissants posted not 1 but 2 new chapters of 'Reformed Anew.' To me, it's a really good story. I would also recommend CL fanfics 'Love is More Than Enough' and 'How to Mix Buisness With Pleasure. These three are some of my favorites and if you love Ulrich and Yumi fanfics, you'll love these. I'm getting off topic here.**

 **On with the story!**

After spending two weeks in different countries, today was finally the day Ulrich and Yumi would see each other. Yumi was sitting on a bench in the middle of the airport, waiting for Ulrich's plane to get in.

'Where the hell is he?' Yumi thought to herself. Yumi decided to check the time on her phone. 11:30. 'He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago'. Being bored out of her mind, she took out her skull candies and stuck them in her phone. She put one bud in each ear and put her passcode. She then swiped the screen to the right and hit the gump app. She immediately heard a guitar come in.

"So if you're lonely. You know I'm here waiting for you. I'm just a crosshair. I'm just a shot away from . And if you leave here. You leave me broken, shattered, I lie. I'm just a crosshair. I'm just a shot, then we can die"

"I know I won't be leaving here, with you." Yumi sang along. When the intro ended, she started to play an air guitar. "I say don't you know. You say you don't know. I say…. take me out."

"Waiting for somebody?" A familiar voice said

"Yeah, just my boy-" Yumi turned around and saw who it was. "Ulrich!" Yumi immediately grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss. When air became a necessity, they then broke the kiss. "How was your Christmas?"

"Awesome." Ulrich said "And yours?"

"Awesome." Yumi started. "But it sucked without you."

"I know but one day we'll spend a Christmas together."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Ulrich leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Yumi said getting up off the bench

 **BWTBH**

Yumi and Ulrich were sitting in his living room. "Wait right here. I've got a surprise for you."

"OK." Ulrich disappeared into his room. He came back a few seconds later with his guitar, his tune, and a capo (AN: For People who don't know, a capo is a clip you put on your guitar neck to hold down the strings.) He sat down on the couch and tuned each string to the correct tone. He then put the capo on the first fret. "What're doi-" Ulrich put his finger to her lips.

"Shhhh." Ulrich whispered. "Just listen." Ulrich started to play his guitar. (AN: Comment if you know this song.) "Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feel the way I do about you now." Ulrich sang

"Oh my god, I love this song."

"Back beat, the word is the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feel the way I do about you now." Ulrich continued to play his guitar. " An all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how" Ulrich looked up and saw her smiling "Because maybe. You're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all. You're my wonderwall." (AN: I love that song. To me, it's really romantic. I tried to learn it on my guitar but I don't have a capo and I'm missing a string.) Ulrich finished the song by dragging his guitar pick down each string individually. "What did you think?"

"I think you should enter the talent show at the coffee shop on campus."

"No, I couldn't. I haven't played in front of a crowd since I moved."

"Come on, if you play that song, I'm sure you'll win."

Realizing that there's no need to argue with her, he gave in. "Ok I'll enter."

"Yay."

"On one condition."

"OK, what is it?" Yumi asked, wondering what it was.

"You sing with me." Yumi sat there wide eyed. "Yumi?"

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but I can't do that." Yumi said looking down.

"Why not?"

"Well, I never told anyone this, but I have terrible stage fright."

"You do?" Yumi nodded her head.

"When I was in kindergarten, my class was performing at our school in Japan. I was so excited because I had a solo. 3 minutes into our performance, it was time for my solo." Yumi looked down and rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans. "When I stepped out, I saw everyone looking at me. I was so scared. So scared, that I wet my pants and started to cry. To make things worse, my class called me cry baby Yumi from then on." Yumi wouldn't dare look up. "Well now you know my secret."

"How is it possible that you have stage fright? I've seen you do gymnastics in front thousands of people."

"I can do gymnastics, I only have stage fright when it comes to singing." Ulrich could see the pain in her eyes.

"You wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"You told me one of your secrets, now I'm gonna tell you one of mine."

"Come one, what embarrassing could you possible have?"

Ulrich took a deep breath. "Ok, you know my parents?"

"Yeah."

(AN: This is the only embarrassing secret I could think of.) "Well, they're not my birth parents." Yumi didn't say anything. She just stood there wide eyed. "They're actually my aunt and uncle."

"What?"

"They didn't tell me until a few months ago right before I came here."

"What happened to your real parents?"

"My real mom, my aunt's sister, over dosed on heroine." Ulrich started. "I was only two months old."

"Where the hell is your real dad?"

Ulrich looked into Yumi's eyes. "You tell me." Yumi's mouth fell agape. "All I know is that when my mom was pregnant with me, he tried to make her get an abortion. After I was born, he just disappeared."

"Oh my god." Yumi said. "I'm so sorry, Ulrich."

"It's ok, Yumes." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand. "I've got a family that loves me for who I am not matter what."

"Do you at least remember what they look?"

"No, every time I try to picture them, I just see my aunt and uncle."

"That's so sad."

"I don't mind because from my point of view, my aunt and uncle are my parents." Realizing that Ulrich's secret was way worse than hers, she knew what she needed to do.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"If you still want me to, I'll….. sing with you at the talent show."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, thank you."

'Now, I just need to get over my stage fright.'

 **Alright guys and gals, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be Aelita helping Yumi getting over her stage fright and the actual talent show. Like I said, all of the songs that I've put in this story are some of my favorites. For people who don't know that song earlier in the chapter, it was Wonderwall by Oasis. I've been thinking about the song that Ulrich and Yumi sing. I think it's gonna a Of Monsters and Men song. Maybe 'Little Talks.' I haven't decided yet. Please, favorite, follow, and review! :{ (Mustache)**


	29. BWTBH CH29

**OK guys and gals, im back with another chapter. I've decided that Ulrich and Yumi are gonna sing 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men. It's a great song and it's a duet. Now all Yumi has to do is get over her stage fright.**

Yumi walked into her apartment building later that day. She walked into the elevator and took it all the way up to the 4th floor. She walked down the hallway and unlocked her apartment door. She then turned around and shut the door. When she turned back around, she saw something she could of gone her whole life without seeing. There in front her were Aelita and Jeremy feeding each other. Aelita stopped mid-feeding when she noticed someone standing there. "Yumi, what the hell?" Aelita yelled. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Why the hell would I knock, it's my house too." When Aelita noticed that Yumi was right, she sat back down. "Aelita, I know this isn't the right time, but I need your help."

"What's wrong Yumi?"

"You mind if we talk in private?"

"Sure, whatever you need." Aelita said turning to Jeremy. "You mind coming back later?"

"Fine." Jeremy then got up and opened the door. He then turned around and stared at Aelita. "I'll be back around 5:00."

Aelita stood on her tippy toes and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. She whispered into his ear "Don't forget to bring the whipped cream." (AN: I know Aelita and Jeremy would never do anything like that but I just put that in there to make my chapters longer.) Jeremy moaned and before he could respond, Aelita shut the door. She turned back around and stared at Yumi."Ok Yumi, now what the hell was so important that you made me kick Jeremy out?" Aelita said sitting on the couch

"Well after I picked up Ulrich, I took him back to his house. Then he grabbed his guitar and he sang 'Wonderwall ' to me while playing the part perfectly." Yumi said sitting on the couch with her.

"I love that song."

"I know."

"Then what happened."

"Well since I thought he was really great, I told him he should enter the talent show. But…."

"But what?"

"He told me he only enter if….."

"If."

"If I sang with him."

"I don't see the problem, just sing with him." Aelita grabbed Yumi's hands and looked into her eyes. "Yumi, you are a great singer."

"The problem is that I have to sing in front of a crowd of people."

"What's going on Yumi?"

"Aelita, I have terrible stage fright."

"Oh my God, Yumi." Aelita started. "I never knew."

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"Well what'd you say."

"I said yes."

"You did?" Yumi nodded. "Why?"

"At first, I said, but then he told this really sad story about and I felt really bad for him."

"So you said yes."

"Mmmhmm." Yumi sat down on the couch. "What am I gonna do. The talent show's in two days."

"I guess what you need to do is get over your stage fright."

"How am I gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"You will?"

"Of course I will."

 **BWTBH**

Friday was the day of the talent show. Yumi was sitting in her bedroom texting Ulrich. 'Hey babe. Did you get everybody to play the instruments?'

'Yeah. I'm on acoustic, Odd's on electric, Jonny's on bass, Nicholas is on drums, and Theo's on trumpet." (AN: I remember watching CL episode 'Seeing is Believing.' I was trying to have each character play the instrument that they played in that episode.)

'Awesome.'

'So whatcha doing?'

'Just sitting in my room.'

'Cool.'

'What about you?'

'Me, Odd, Jonny, add Theo are practicing for tonight.'

'Oh God, don't even mention tonight.' Yumi started. 'I'm scared as hell.'

'Don't be scared, you're gonna do great.'

Yumi smiled when she saw his text. 'You always know how to make me feel better.' Yumi looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 6:15. 'Sorry, gotta go get ready for the show'

'Alright, I'll see you there.'

'Bye.'

Yumi grabbed her charger and plugged her phone up. She then walked into the bathroom. She opened the shower door and turned the knob to the left. "Hmm. Just right." She stripped off all her clothes and stepped into shower. She immediately grabbed her shampoo and squirted some into her hand. She then started to shampoo her hair. After that was done, she grabbed her rag and her body wash. She squirted it into her rag. She rubbed the body wash into her rag and then she started to wash under her arms. After she was finished, she turned around and turned the water off. She then opened the shower door then stepped out. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She then opened the bathroom door and ran over to the radio then turned it on. "But it was not your fault but mine. And it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time. Didn't I my dear, didn't I my dear." Yumi sang walking back into the bathroom.

"Alright, that was Mumford and Sons with 'Little Lion Man.' Now here's, you guessed it, the Beastie Boys, right here on 104.9 The Gump." Yumi heard the sound of a robot talking, then, the beat came in.

"Well, now, don't you tell me to smile. You stick around I'll make it worth your while. Like numbers beyond what you can dial. Maybe its because we're so versatile. Style, profile I said. It always brings me back when I hear, "ooh child." From The Hudson River out to the Nile. I run the marathon to the very last mile. Well if you battle me I feel reviled. People always sayin' my style is wild. You've got gaul, you've got guile. If you step to me I'm going to rap full file. If you want to battle you're in denial. Comin' from Uranus to check my style. Go ahead with my rhymes I'll trial. Cast you off into exile."

Yumi grabbed her cordless hair dryer and turned it on. She then went on to dry her hair. Once she was done, she walked back into her bedroom. She walked over to her dresser. She then looked through her red shirts. She decided on a red v-neck t-shirt. She threw it on her bed and then walked into her closet. She pulled out her black skinny jeans that stopped right above her ankles and her black leather jacket. She walked over to her bed then put them both on it. She grabbed her panties and her bra then put them both on. Yumi walked back into the bathroom. She grabbed her deodorant and applied some to her underarms. She also grabbed her body spray and sprayed it. She walked back into her bedroom. She grabbed her shirt then slipped it on. She then grabbed her jeans and she stepped into them. She pulled one of her belts out and stuck through each hole on her jeans. She adjusted the belt to the correct tightness. She grabbed her jacket and stuck her arms through each sleeve. She walked into the bathroom. She grabbed her comb and she started to comb her hair. She also grabbed her black nail polish and painted each nail. She then walked back into her room and over to her hat rack. She decided on her black fedora with the grey band around it (AN: You know, like Michael Jackson used to wear?) She grabbed it and put it on her head. She walked over to the doorway where Betsy's doggy bed was. "Alright Betsy, be honest." Yumi struck her signature hand on the hip pose. Betsy just stared at her. She gave Yumi that face that said 'I don't care bitch, just give me some food.' "You don't care, do you?" Betsy kept staring at her. "I guess I'll just have to ask Aelita." Yumi walked over to her shoe shelf and pulled out her red, low top, converse. (AN: I love converse but my mom doesn't like me wearing them cause they have no arch support.) She then grabbed a pair of black low cut socks and put them on. She then continued to put her shoes. She walked over to her night stand and unplugged her phone. She also grabbed her wallet. She stuck her phone in her left pocket and her wallet in her right pocket. She walked out her room and into the living room/kitchen. "Aelita?" Yumi yelled through the apartment. Yumi then saw a note on the fridge. 'Went to get some coffee, see you at the talent show.' "Hmm. Ok." Yumi opened the door and walked out of it.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi walked into the coffee shop around 5:25. "Yumi!" She heard Aelita yell. She saw her and Jeremy sitting at a table right in front of the stage. She walked over to them and sat down. "Wow, Yumi. I like this new style of yours."

"Thanks." Yumi looked at her watch and saw it was only 5:30. "Hey guys, I'll be right back." The talent show started at 6:00 so she had some time to get a quick snack.

"Ok." Yumi got up and walked over to the front counter.

"Hi, welcome to the Eastside Café. What can I get you?"

"Yes can I get a tall vanilla bean frappuccino." (AN: That's the drink I get every time I go to Starbucks. It's so good.)

"Ok, and would you like anything else?"

"Yes, can I get a chocolate chip muffin and a lemon poppy seed muffin."

"Alright, your total is $7.25." Yumi reached into her wallet and pulled out debit card. She swiped the card and put in her four digit passcode. The cashier reached behind the counter and pulled out two gloves along with two small bags. She put them both on then opened the pastry box. She then pulled out two large muffins and then put them in individual bags. "Here are your muffins and I'm about to make your drink."

"Thank you." The cashier disappeared into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with her drink.

"Here you go, enjoy." Yumi took her drink and returned to the table. She stuck her straw in her drink then took a sip.

"Hey guys." Said Ulrich turning to Yumi. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, cutie." Yumi said kissing him. "I got you a lemon poppy seed muffin." Yumi handed him his muffin.

"Thanks." Ulrich took out his muffin a ripped off a large piece of it. He then stuck it in his mouth.

Yumi took another sip of her drink and then ripped off a piece of her chocolate chip muffin. Just then, the announcer walked onto the stage.

"Hi, welcome to the Eastside Café's, annual, local talent show." The crowd cheered. "I'm Kevin, and I'll be your announcer tonight." Kevin then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Alright, it looks like our first act of the night is dancing of Morgan Vaughn." The announcer then walked off the stage.

"Hey, this girl's on my gymnastics team." The lights dimmed and the music started to play. Then, a girl walked onto the stage and started dancing to the music. Her dance routine was a mixture of hip-hop moves, ballet spins, and flips. She then ended her routine with doing a back hand spring and landing in perfect split. The crowd cheered. "Wooo. Go Morgan."

 **BWTBH**

Talent show dragged on for two whole hours. Some acts were impressive and seemed well rehearsed. Others were just hard to watch. One of the worst ones was Sissy's. She was up there for three whole minutes, dancing seductively trying to get Ulrich aroused. The crowd cheered when the guards finally dragged her off the stage. Kevin walked back onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Alright, that last act was… was…. I don't know what that was." The crowd laughed. "Let's give Sissy Delmas a hand." No one did anything. "Nothing? I don't blame you." Kevin looked on his sheet a saw the name "Alright, our last act of night is the singing of Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama."

 **BWTBH**

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Nicholas, Jonny, and Theo (AN: So many names.) were back stage getting ready to perform. Yumi turned to Ulrich. "Alright, how do I look?"

"Amazing." Ulrich said. "What about me?" Ulrich was a black button up shirt that was un-tucked with the sleeves rolled with a red tie, black skinny jeans, and black converse. Yumi grabbed his tie and adjusted it. She put some of his bangs in his face.

"Perfect."

"Alright, our last act of night is the singing of Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama."

"You ready to rock the house Yumes?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah." The band walked onto the stage and took their positions. Ulrich picked up his guitar and put his capo on the first frets. Nicholas twirled his drum sticks in the air and then raised them in a cross position.

"One, two, three, four." Nicholas said as banged his drum sticks together. The band started to play there instruments (AN: For the people who don't know this song, all the heys, the whole band is yelling together.)

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"I don't like walking around this old and empty house." Yumi sang.

"So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear." Ulrich sang.

"The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake."

"It's the house telling you to close your eyes."

"And some days I can't even dress myself."

"It's killing me to see you this way."

"Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." They sang together.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back." Yumi sang

"Well tell her that I miss our little talks." Ulrich sang

"Soon it will be over and buried with our past."

"We used to play outside when we were young. And full of life and full of love."

"Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right."

"Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear."

"Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

"Hey!"

"Don't listen to a word I say." Ulrich and Yumi sang together.

"Hey!"

"The screams all sound the same."

"Hey!"

"Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

The music slowed down.

"You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear. All that's left is the ghost of you. Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do. just let me go we'll meet again soon." The music came back in. "Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around. I'll see you when I fall asleep."

"Hey!"

"Don't listen to a word I say."

"Hey!"

"The screams all sound the same."

"Hey!"

"Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

"Hey!"

"Don't listen to a word I say."

"Hey!"

"The screams all sound the same."

"Hey!"

"Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

"Though the truth may vary, This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

"Though the truth may vary, This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." Ulrich and Yumi finished facing each other. The crowd then cheered.

"See, babe. I told you you could do it."

"I never doubted you a second."

 **Alright, that it for this chapter.**

' **Little Talks' is one my favorite songs so that's why I picked it.**


	30. BWTBH CH30

**Hey guys and gals. I'm back with another chapter. Thischapter will be about Ulrich's birthday. I'm using my birthday as his.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, Ulrich and Yumi would have kissed already**

 **I also don't own the Zoey 101 episode, "Chase's Grandmother."**

Ulrich was sitting at desk that was in his room, typing away furiously on his laptop. He was so preoccupied, that he didn't hear the bedroom door open. He then felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his chest. He also felt someone place a few light kisses on his head and down his neck.

"Hey, cutie." Yumi said. "Whatcha doing?" (AN: Ha, Phineas and Ferb reference.)

"Trying to finish this history research paper for Mr. Sinclair."

"Ok, what's it supposed to be about?"

"Key parts of World War II."

"Ok, so what key part did you pick?"

"The bombing of Pearl Harbor by the Japanese."

Yumi just stared at him. "Really? You had to pick something done my people?"

"Sorry? It's the only thing I could think of." Ulrich went back to typing his paper.

"It's Ok." Yumi said. "Soooo?"

"Soooooo what?"

"Your mother sent me a text."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"What did this text say?"

"That your birthday's coming up"

"Yeah…it is." Ulrich said sounding very sad.

"Well you don't sound very happy."

"Well...it just." Ulrich started. "I've never had fun birthday."

"Come on, Ulrich." Yumi walked around and sat on his lap. "Don't tell me you've never had a fun birthday."

"Yumi? On every single one of my birthdays, something bad always happened."

"Come on, name one."

 **Flashback**

Ulrich was sitting at the head of a table that sat outside. Around the table were family and close friends.

"Alright, kids." Said Ulrich's mother. "It's time for cake and Ulrich to open his presents." The kids spilled out of the bouncy house and ran over to the table. His father walked out their house with a cake in his arms. He walked up to the table and put it down. Five candles were lit. One for each year.

"Happy birthday, Ulrich." Ulrich's father said

"Thank you, daddy."

"Let's all sing, Ulrich Happy birthday." Ulrich's mother said.

"Happ-." They stopped when they heard someone yell.

"Where's the birthday boy." Yelled a man. He had dirty clothes on and was holding an empty bottle of scotch.

"Erich?" said Ulrich's father. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello brother." When Erich opened his mouth, Mr. Stern could smell his terrible breath.

"Are you drunk?" Erich didn't respond. "You showed up to my son's birthday intoxicated?"

"Come on, let me just wish my nephew a happy birthday and then I'll leave."

"…fine." Erich walked away from Mr. Stern and over to the table that Ulrich was at. Erich was about to speak, but he started to feel terrible. Then, he released his lunch all over Ulrich.

 **End Flashback**

"Okay. I could have gone my whole life without knowing that."

"At least you didn't have to go through that." Yumi turned around so she was facing him.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure that it's the best you've ever had." Yumi gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "So is there anything in particular that you want for your birthday?"

"Come on yumes, you don't have to get me a present."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

"Ok, whatever you get me, I'll love it." Ulrich went back to kissing Yumi. "Oh, I almost forget." Ulrich picked Yumi up and put her down next to him. He then went to his e-mail.

"Who're you e-mailing?"

"My grandma." Ulrich showed Yumi a picture of her. "Her and I were born on the same day." Ulrich attached a song to the e-mail. "Whenever I was sick or sad, she would always sing me this song.

"Wonderwall." (AN: I know I already mentioned this song but it's the only slow song I had on my ipod.)

"Yeah." Ulrich said. "She even bought me my first guitar."

"She sounds great."

"Yeah, she is." Ulrich looked at the picture of her. "I miss her so much."

'Well, I know what I'm gonna get Ulrich for his birthday.'

 **BWTBH**

Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Sam were all sitting in the Rec room planning Ulrich's birthday party.

"So, Yumi." Aelita started. "Have you found an idea for Ulrich's party?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"A costume party."

"That's a good idea." Said Aelita. "I've already have the perfect costume idea."

"What?"

"Sakura." Everyone but Yumi just stared at her. "What? I've got the hair for it."

"So, Yumi. Have you thought of what present you're gonna get him?" asked Odd

"That I have." Yumi said. "I called Ulrich's grandmother. I asked her to come and visit and she said yes."

"Wow, Yumi. Ulrich's gonna love that." Aelita said.

Yumi was about to speak when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Stern."

"What?"

"She did?"

"Ok."

"Tell her I hope she feels better."

"Ok, bye." Yumi hung up the phone.

"What happened?" asked Aelita.

"Ulrich's grandmother got the flu."

"Oh my god. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she just has to stay in bed for a while."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna have to tell him" Yumi got up and left the rec room.

 **BWTBH**

Ulrich woke to the smell of something cooking. 'Hmmm, what smells so good?' The sound of his bedroom door being opened could be heard. Then a plate of food was placed in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Ulrich."

"Thanks, Yumi." Ulrich took a look at his food. There were three pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs, two waffles with whipped cream, powdered sugar, and sliced strawberries all on top. (AN: Gosh that sounds good right now. I'm typing this in my engineering class. I go to lunch next period but I have last lunch wave.) All with a glass of chocolate milk.

"I cooked you bacon, eggs, and two chocolate waffles." Yumi said. "Go ahead, eat." Ulrich scooted over and patted his hand on the bed. Yumi crawled into the bed next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Ulrich grabbed the knife and fork and cut and cut out a piece of the waffles. He then put it in his mouth. "How are the waffles?"

"Great." Ulrich cut out another piece and brought it up to Yumi's mouth.

"No, this is your breakfast."

"Come on, just one bite." Yumi gave up and opened her mouth. Ulrich then put the fork in her mouth.

"Wow, these are good." Yumi said grabbing the glass of chocolate milk and taking a sip.

"So where's this birthday present of mine?"

"I'm so sorry Ulrich."

"Sorry for what?"

"I had this awesome present for you but it kinda broke apart."

"Can I at least know what this awesome present was?"

"I got you your grandmother to come visit but then she got the flu."

"Wow. That has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's neck and pulled her into a kiss. He then went back to eating his food.

 **BWTBH**

Ulrich got a text from Yumi around 8:00, telling him to come to the rec room. When he opened the door, he saw that all of the lights were off. "Hello?" Ulrich said. The lights then came on.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Ulrich looked around and saw all of his friends in costume.

"Happy birthday, son." Said Ulrich's parents.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank us, it was all Yumi." Said his mom. Ulrich turned around and walked over to Yumi.

"Hey, handsome." Yumi said. "You like you party?"

"Yeah, I do." Ulrich started. "Thanks, Yumes." Ulrich gave her a quick kiss.

"Stay right here, I gotta go put on my costume." Yumi another kiss and walked out the room.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi walked back into the rec room and looked all around for Ulrich, but couldn't find him. She then ran over to Aelita and Sam. "Have you guys seen Ulrich?"

"Ulrich left." Aelita said

"He did?" Yumi said. "Where'd he go?"

"Odd might know." Yumi ran over to Odd.

"Where's Ulrich?"

"He had to go."

"Come on, why did he-"

"Yumi listen."

"What?" Odd grabbed Yumi's hand and took her outside. "Why did you bring me out here?"

"Yumi just listen!"

"What?"

"…Ulrich's grandmother died."

"She died?" Yumi started. "I thought it was just the flu."

"It was more than the flu." Odd said. "He told me not to tell anyone and then left."

Yumi turned around and ran towards the campus. By now, it had already started to drizzle.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi found Ulrich sitting on a bench in the rain. By her angle, she couldn't see his face, but she heard him sniffling which indicated that he was crying. "Do you wanna be alone?" Yumi asked. Ulrich shook his head. Yumi walked up to him and sat down. She then put her arm around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so sorry, Ulrich."


	31. BWTBH CH31

Ulrich pulled into the parking lot of Yumi's apartment building. He parked the car and got out. He walked into the building and over to the elevators. He waited for one to open. When one did open, he walked in and rode it up to the fourth floor. He walked out of the elevator and down the hall. He then knocked on Yumi's apartment door. Ulrich could hear yelling on the other side of it. A few seconds later, Aelita opened the door. "Hey, Aelita."

"Hey." Ulrich walked in and sat on the couch.

"Where's Yumi?"

"Getting dressed." Aelita sat down next to him. "Where you guys going?"

"The gym." Just then, Yumi walked out of her bedroom. She was wearing her red converse, black leggings that stopped a few inches above her ankles, red short shorts, and a NHU soccer sweatshirt with Ulrich's name across the left breast. She also had her hair in a ponytail. "So that's what happened to my sweatshirt." (AN: I really like those relationships where the girl always takes the guys sweatshirt.)

"I'm sorry I took it but it's so warm." Yumi said wrapping her arms around her body. "Do you want it back?"

"No, it looks way better on you."

"Thanks." Yumi grabbed her backpack. "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ulrich said. "Just gotta get my gym bag out my car." Ulrich turned around and walked out the door with Yumi right behind. They got in the elevator and took it all the way down to the first floor. Together, they walked out the building. Yumi then turned right.

"My car's over here."

"Ok." Ulrich walked over to his car and grabbed his gym bag. He then walked over to Yumi's car and got in the passenger seat. Yumi turned the car on and turned on the radio.

"I've heard enough commercials. Now back to more music on 104.9 the gump." Just then, a guitar came in. The guitar was followed by the bass and drums

"Oh my god, I love this song."

"I've been waiting, I've been waiting for this moment all my life. But it's not quite right." Yumi drove down the road singing. She then pulled into the parking lot of a huge building. She turned the car off and her and Ulrich got out the car. They then walked into the building. On the inside was a big, blue, square, floor.

"The boy's locker room is over there." Yumi said pointing to the locker room on the left. Ulrich walked into the locker. He then changed into a t-shirt and shorts. He walked out of the locker room and onto the gym floor. He decided to start stretching while waiting for Yumi. When Yumi finally came out, Ulrich's jaw hit the floor. Yumi was wearing her leggings, shorts, and a black sports bra. "Close your mouth before you catch a fly." Yumi walked onto the floor and sat down in front of him. She then continued to stretch. She looked up at Ulrich. "Hey, you better stretch before you pull something."

"Fine." Ulrich said stretching his arms. He then looked up at Yumi and saw her doing splits. "I'm not doing that." When they were done stretching, they both decided to take a turn displaying their tumbling. "Do you wanna go first or should I?"

"I'll go first." Yumi got up and walk over to the closest corner of the floor. There, she turned around and took a deep breath. (AN: The things she's about to do, I've never been able to. When I still did gymnastics, the farthest I got was a back tuck.) Yumi then took a running and round off double-back. She then ran and did a double-front. After that, she walked back over to the side of the floor and sat down next to her boyfriend. She leaned over and planted a kissed on his lips. "Your turn." Ulrich then stood up and over to the corner of the floor. He looked over at Yumi and saw her giving him a thumbs up. He turned back and took a running start. (AN: I don't really know what people who do karate can do tumbling wise so I'm just gonna do what gymnasts do.) He then a round off, back hand spring, and then started to do a full but stopped in mid-air.

"Shit." Ulrich screamed. He then landed on his back.

"Hahahahah." Yumi laughed.

"Shut up." Ulrich said sitting up. "It's not that funny."

 **BWTBH**

Ulrich and Yumi walked out the gym, tired and sweaty. Yumi hit the unlock button on and opened her car. They both got in and Yumi turned on the radio. "Now back to the back, on 104.9 the gump." The guitar came in along with the drums. "do do do, dodododoooo,"

"Hey I love this song." Ulrich said.

"I'm packed and I'm holding, I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden, And she lives for me, She says she lives for me Ovation, She's got her own motivation, She comes round and she goes down on me."

"Hey, Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna help me get some groceries?"

"Sure." Yumi turned left into Wal-mart and they both got out. They walked into the and Yumi looked around. "What do we need to get?" Ulrich asked. Yumi took out her phone and went to her notes

"We need milk, frozen fruit, honey, sunny d, white cheddar popcorn, and mountain dew."

"K, that's not a lot."

 **BWTBH**

Once they were done getting groceries, they paid for them and walked out of the store. When they got to Yumi's, she opened the door. When Betsy heard the door open, She immediately ran happily to it. "Hey Betsy!" Yumi kneeled down and started to rub behind her ears. Ulrich walked in carrying the groceries. He walked into the kitchen and put them down.

"You need some help putting them up?" Ulrich asked.

"Naw, we can do it later." Yumi said sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Ulrich was about to sit down until he looked down at his shirt and saw all of the sweat. "Just let me take a quick shower."

"You can do that." Yumi said getting up and walking towards him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Or I could join you."

 **BWTBH**

After their time in the shower, they got dressed and walked back into the living room. Ulrich sat down on the couch and Yumi sat on his lap. "What movie did you have in mind?"

"Black Hawk Down."

"Hmmm, I've never seen it. Is it good?"

"Yeah."

 **BWTBH**

(AN: Ive seen this movie. Its really gross but that's why I love it.) Half way through the movie, a group of cars were driving through a battle. A of the sudden, a guy shot a RPG at them. The RPG hit the driver's seat and went through the driver's side.

"Ouch." Yumi said.

"Yeah." Ulrich said taking out his phone. He then went to Ifunny. "Ha!"

"What?" Ulrich showed her the picture. Yumi read the picture. "You know I'm pissed when I get Forest Whitaker Eye." Yumi tried to hold in the laughter. (AN: This part is so cute.) "Hahaha (Snort) Hahaha (Snort)" When she realized what she did, she immediately covered her mouth.

"Was that a snort?"

"No?" Yumi said. Ulrich gave her that said 'You telling the truth?' "Yes." Yumi said sounding disappointed. "Between you and me, I used to be king of a nerd. I wore glasses and had the goofy clothing."

"Why don't you wear glasses?" Ulrich asked. Yumi stood up and walked into her room. She came back and sat down on the couch. She then put them on. They were basically Steve Urkel glasses.

"These are my real glasses." Yumi said. "Go ahead, laugh."

"I'm not gonna laugh." Ulrich said scooting closer to his girlfriend. "Actually, I think it's kinda cute."

"Oh you do." Yumi said leaning. Right before their lips met, Betsy jump in between them. They both laughed.

 **Alright guys, that's it for this chapter.**

 **Sorry about not updating but school is hard. It's harder for me because I go to a magnet school. I'm taking English 11, Forensic Science, Engineering, Spanish 2, US History, Algebra 2 with trig, and Robotics.**

 **Football season has started. In Alabama, you're either an Alabama fan or an Auburn fan. Me, I'm an Alabama fan because my dad went to Alabama. Roll Tide Roll!**


	32. BWTBH CH32

**Alright guys and gals, I'm back with another chapter.**

Yumi was flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. "No, no, boring, no." Yumi stopped on Mtv. It was playing Scream: The TV Series. Yumi hit the guide. It was the finale episode. "Yes." (AN: The finale of the show was so good. The person you didn't expect to be the killer, was the killer.) Yumi then heard the doorbell ring. She hit pause and got up. When she got to the door, she opened it. She saw a young women holding a baby. "Oh, hi Mrs. Fields. How've been?"

"I've been better. I just got called into work on my day off and my regular babysitter quit. Do you mind watching Allison? If you do, I'll pay you $40."

"I don't know, I've never babysat before."

"Please, I have no one else to turn to."

"…Ok."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Mrs. Fields said. "You are a life saver." Mrs. Fields handed Yumi Allison. She also handed Yumi Allison's baby bag. "There's a list in the bag of things you need to do and at what times. For lunch, give her a bottle of formula that's warmed in the microwave and some sliced up strawberries. "

"Ok." Yumi said. Mrs. Fields leaned over and kissed Allison on the forhead.

"Bye honey, be good."

"Bye, bye." Said Allison. Ounce Mrs. Fields had left, Yumi walked back into the living room and sat Allison down on the couch.

"Alright, Ally. Let's see what your mother left for us." Yumi opened the baby bag and looked through it. She then pulled out a folded piece of paper.

 _12:00: Feed Allison lunch_

 _12:30: Let Allison watch TV while she plays with her toys._

 _1:00: Give Allison a bath_

 _1:30: Comb Allison's hair_

 _2:00: Put Allison in bed and read her a story._

 _2:15: Allison sleeps_

"Hmm, Alright then." Yumi said. Yumi walked back over to the couch and picked Allison up. Allison was light skinned being that her mom is white and her dad is black. She also has long, brown, curly hair. Yumi walked into the kitchen and put Allison down on the counter. She then pulled the bottle and the formula out of the baby bag. She poured some of the powder into the bottle, added some water, and shook it. She stuck it in the microwave. After about fifteen seconds, she took the bottle out and gave it Allison. She watched as the baby grab the bottle with her tiny hands and pull it up to her mouth. Yumi then heard the doorbell ring. She got up and answered it.

"Hey Yumes." Said Ulrich walking in. "You ready to go?"

"Sorry, Ulrich I can't go."

"Why not?" The couple then heard something hit the floor. Two seconds later, they heard crying. Yumi then ran into the kitchen with Ulrich right behind her. Yumi grabbed the bottle off the ground and wiped into off with her shirt. She then gave it back to her. "There you go." She then turned to Ulrich. "Ulrich, this is Allison, My neighbor's daughter." Yumi said. "I'm babysitting her."

"Oh ok." Ulrich said. "She is kinda cute." Ulrich said reaching up and brushing some hair out of the baby's face. "How old is she?"

"She's only one." Yumi looked up and saw that Allison was done with her bottle. Yumi then walked up to her. When She was in front of her, Allison offered Yumi the bottle. "Thank you." Yumi said taking the bottle. She walked over to the sink and washed the bottle out. She then put it back it in the baby bag. "Hey, Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you reach into Allison's baby bag and pull out the strawberries?"

"Ok." Ulrich got up and pulled out the container with the delicious fruit in it. "Here you go." Ulrich said handing Yumi the container.

"Thanks." said Yumi pulling out the drawer and grabbing a fork. She opened the container and scooped up some of the strawberries. "Alright, Allison. Open wide." Allison then opened her mouth and revealed her incoming teeth. Yumi stuck then the fork in Allison's mouth. Allison shut her mouth and Yumi pulled the fork out. After She was done chewing, Yumi continued to feed her until she was all done.

"All gone." Allison said when she noticed that there was no more strawberries.

"Ok." Yumi walked over to the sink and washed the container out. After she was done, she read what was next on the list. "Let Allison watch TV." Yumi picked Allison up and sat her down on the floor in front of the TV along with some of her toys. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "Let's see what's on TV." Yumi flipped through the children's channel. She then stopped on Nickalodeon. She then hit the guide. (AN: For people who have read 'New Life, New Family' this is gonna look familiar.) "How bout Spongebob, You wanna watch Spongebob?" Yumi asked looking at Allison. The little girl just nodded her head furiously. Yumi turned the volume up a little bit and put the remote down on the coffee table. It was the campfire episode. "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song." Yumi sang along rocking her head side to side. She stopped when she noticed Ulrich staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just, I didn't know you liked Spongebob."

"Hey, we were all kids at some point of our lives."

 **BWTBH**

After 30 minutes of letting Allison watch TV, it was time to give her a bath. Yumi walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She ran her hand across the surface to find temperature. "Alright, Ulrich. Bring her in." A few seconds later, he walked in holding the little girl. He then put her down in front of Yumi. "Hey, could you go get some of her bath toys."

"K." Ulrich said walking out. Yumi reached into the tub and turned the water off. She turned back and saw Allison smiling at her. "What?" Allison didn't respond. "Allison?"

With a straight face, Allison said "Poopi." Ulrich walked in.

"Here are the bat-." He stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" Yumi just looked at Allisons diaper. "I'm not changing her." Ulrich said putting his hands up and walking out the bathroom.

 **BWTBH**

Yumi walked out the bathroom a few minutes later. "How was changing Allison's diaper?" Ulrich asked.

"Terrible." Yumi said sitting down on the couch. (AN: This is really gross.) "It's all brown and gooey."

"Come Yumes, not while I'm eating."

"Sorry." Yumi started. She looked over and saw Ulrich taking a sip of water "I gotta say, that's the one thing I'm not looking forward to when we have kids." When he heard this, he immediately spit out his water. He then went into a coughing fit. Yumi leaned over and patted him on the back. "Jeez, Ulrich. the is idea of having children that bad?"

"No, it's just." Ulrich started. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine."

"So, where's Allison?"

"She's in the tub." Yumi said getting up. "I better get back to her." Yumi leaned down and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. She then walked out of the living room and into the bathroom in her bedroom. Allison was sitting there playing her bath toys. She then looked up and saw Yumi standing there. Yumi grabbed a clean rag and some body wash. She squeezed some of the soap onto rag and rubbed it in. After that, she started to wash Allison's back.

 **BWTBH**

After giving Allison her bath and brushing her hair, it was time to put her to bed. Yumi picked Allison up and put her in bed. She then covered her with the blanket. "Alright, Ally. I'll be right back." Yumi got up and walked out the bedroom. She then walked into the living room.

"Hey." Ulrich started. "What's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to read Allison a story, but I don't have one."

"So… just make something up."

Yumi thought about it for a second. "Alright, I'll do it."

 **BWTBH**

"And they happily ever after." Yumi said. She looked down and saw smile on Allison's face. Yumi then got up and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Yumes. What story did you tell her?" Ulrich asked.

"Ours."

"Nice." Ulrich said getting up.

"Where're going?"

"Bathroom."

 **BWTBH**

When Ulrich cam back, Yumi was asleep on the couch. He smiled then reached into his back pack and pulled out his sketch pad. He sat down and started to draw.

 **Alright guys and gals, that's it for this chapter.**

 **This labor day weekend, me and my family went to visit my sister at college. My sister went to a football game. I encountered a lot of things. First, I met a very drunk girl. Second, this man named Jobee got stupid drunk and made out with a girl. Last, on the way back to the campus, the bus driver stopped in the middle of the road to let this guy off. He said his house was near there. Keep in mind, there's nothing there. All of the sudden, this girl runs down the aisle screaming "Wait for me." Apparently, they were having a fight and he got trying to get away from her. I felt bad for him because now he stuck with the person he was trying to away from. But, it was funny as hell.**


End file.
